Megumi no Megami
by mikebreslau
Summary: Book 2 of the KMT Trilogy. Keiichi's younger sister becomes a goddess and a bride on the same memorable day. Contains discussion about sex, gender, and marriage, but nothing graphic. Rated T for cerebral content.
1. Revalations

An Oh My Goddess fanfic  
by Mike Breslau

Note: Most of the characters appearing in this story are copyrighted by their rightful copyright owners and are used without permission, but with gratitude. Donner and Kenji appear with the consent of Ed Sharpe, who has copyrights on the characters. Tomasu is my own creation. Please don't sue me, I haven't got enough to make it worthwhile.

In this story read _this as emphasis_, and :this as telepathy.:

* * *

Megumi No Megami  
As told by Megumi

Chapter 1 - Revalations

For the past few million years there has been a rumor going around among the younger set to the effect that I was not always a goddess. These rumors are true, but not entirely accurate. I would like to take this opportunity to set the record straight. Originally, I was indeed a mortal. My name was Morisato Megumi, and I was the younger sister of Morisato Keiichi. Yes, _the_ Morisato Keiichi. Explains a lot, doesn't it? For the first 16 years my life seemed ordinary enough. I was a bright and spunky kid, reasonably popular, and my school grades were somewhat better than Keiichi's. Just goes to show that school grades aren't everything. When I entered college as a computer science major (yes, we did have computers that long ago, but they were still quite new) some very unusual things began happening, most of them connected to my brother or the three young women he was living with. I'd like to begin my story with one memorable night that changed my life forever.

* * *

We had just finished eating the last bit of dinner at the temple where Keiichi and the three sisters lived.

"Your meals are always so delicious, Belldandy. How do you do it?" I asked.

Belldandy looked pleased. "Well, I do have a little secret..." Keiichi held his breath. I raised an eyebrow, encouragingly. Belldandy continued, "I always cook with love in my heart. If you have enough love in your heart then anything you make will be wonderful." Keiichi exhaled in relief.

"I wish I could eat your cooking forever!" I said, patting my tummy appreciatively.

Belldandy flashed her beautiful smile and replied, "Thank you, Megumi, that's very flattering."

There was a short, contented pause. "Now," I said, "would someone please tell me what happened last night?"

Keiichi looked nervous. "What do you mean, Meg-chan?"

"It's obvious that something momentous occurred here recently. Belldandy looks even happier than usual, Urd and Skuld seem to be more serene and relaxed than ever, but you Onii-chan (brother), are a paradox. You're both more and less sure of yourself, happier and distressed at the same time, and distracted too. Even the temple itself feels different--cleaner somehow--though it looks the same."

Urd muttered softly, "He's a paradox all right," but not so quietly that I didn't hear.

Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld exchanged glances, then Belldandy said, "Kei-chan, I think you should tell her."

Keiichi was startled. "Everything?" he asked.

"Everything. I think she can handle it," replied Belldandy calmly.

Keiichi tried to collect his thoughts. "Megumi, this is going to be hard to believe. In fact, I have trouble believing it myself, and I've lived it. For example, these three ladies who have been living with me are more than they seem to be--they're actually Megami (Goddesses)," he began.

"Oh, I knew that already," I interrupted with a dismissive wave of my hand, "but I didn't know what kind of goddesses they are or why they're living here with you." They were all surprised that I already knew their "secret."

"How did you know?" asked Skuld.

"Well let's see," I said, and started counting off points on my fingers. "You've been evasive about where you come from. You're obviously not Japanese, yet you speak Nihongo (Japanese) perfectly. Urd-sama's feet don't always reach all the way down to the floor..."

Urd blushed. "I try to control myself, but I'm more comfortable in midair," she explained.

I continued, "I have an earth spirit living in my apartment, disguised as a mouse. I've been possessed by Mara the demon. I've been turned into an automobile..." I really had their attention now. "But the real tip-off occurred when I'd just met Belldandy. She was so kind and generous that I remarked that she must be a Megami. Keiichi's guilty reaction gave it all away. Since it was clear that you didn't want to talk about it, I respected your wishes and didn't bring the subject up again. But I've been dying of curiosity."

Keiichi seemed to relax a bit.

Urd looked at me sharply and said, "You weren't supposed to remember any of those incidents, Megumi."

I shrugged and tried to look apologetic.

Belldandy gave me an approving look and said, "Since our secret is out, I guess you won't mind if I do this," she said, and gestured at the table. The remnants of dinner flew into the kitchen, leaving the table spotless. The sound of running water was heard briefly, followed by the sound of cupboard doors closing, and then the refrigerator door opened and shut.

"That's a neat trick!" I exclaimed.

Skuld raised an eyebrow, then arose and went into the kitchen. She soon returned and observed, "Onee-chan (older sister) is getting fancy. She used to limit herself to stacking everything neatly in the sink, but today it's all cleaned and put away or properly disposed of."

Belldandy replied, "Do you remember those hints Sensei dropped last night? Well, I've been practicing..." I noted her use of 'sensei' (teacher), but decided to withhold comment for now.

Keiichi made proper introductions. "These are the three Norns, or Fates. Urd is the Goddess of the Past, Belldandy is the Goddess of the Present, and Skuld is the Goddess of the Future. I met Belldandy when I misdialed the telephone and reached the Relief Goddess Office. She emerged from a mirror and offered to grant me _one_ wish. I was quite disconcerted of course, but she seemed so nice that I wished for a girl like her to stay with me forever."

I interrupted with, "I see. Are you immortal now, or does she have to follow you to an afterlife?"

They all gave me funny looks. Skuld muttered, "why do they see right away things that _we_ completely miss?"

"I'm immortal," Keiichi answered, "but you're getting ahead of my story. Urd, would you tell her how you became involved?"

Urd looked a little embarrassed. "I came here to play Cupid because I thought these two lovers weren't getting it on quickly enough. Then I got temporarily exiled here, as punishment for behavior unbecoming a goddess."

He turned to the youngest goddess. "Skuld, why don't you tell her how you came here?"

Skuld spoke softly. "I came because I was lonely in Heaven with my sisters away, and I wanted their help since the computer bugs were getting out of hand. I've been appointed 'surface world trainee,' so I can't return to Heaven yet."

That caught my professional interest. "You have computer bugs in Heaven? I find that surprising."

Skuld nodded. "We have the best computers in the universe, but sometimes the complexity of the software gets out of control. Urd has a position as System Administrator, and I help with programming and debugging."

Keiichi continued his story. "Last night I was trying to study for an exam, but Urd and Skuld were fighting and I couldn't concentrate with all the noise. I asked them to stop, but it didn't work. So in desperation I cast a magic spell on them so I could have a little peace and quiet."

I was surprised. "Wow, my shy brother cast a spell on two goddesses! That must have been a sight. Keiichi, I didn't think you had it in you. What kind of spell was it?" I asked eagerly.

With a touch of pride in his voice, Keiichi replied, "Urd described it as a 'conscience with a big stick.' While they both behave themselves nothing happens. If either misbehaves they both go into 'quiet mode,' and become completely silent and utterly harmless. Should either of them approach borderline behavior they get a tingling sensation as a caution signal. I had designed the spell as a training device, rather than as a coercion or compulsion."

I nodded. "How did they take it?"

"Oh, you know the classical stages of grieving, from shock through acceptance. They went through them more quickly than you might expect, because deep down they really wanted an end to their pointless bickering. Skuld, would you tell the next section of the story?"

"Okay," answered Skuld. "For a long time I had disliked Keiichi-sama for a variety of reasons. Last night he made a very eloquent plea for my friendship and vowed to wait as long as necessary for me to accept him. Urd pointed out that it might take more than his lifetime for me to change my mind. This gave him the opportunity to ask whether I had the power to foresee his death. I really dislike scanning the future, because it usually causes more problems than it solves. When he insisted, I tried it--and I was completely bewildered. Keiichi-sama never dies in any possible future! I still don't understand it. He had suspected as much, just like you did, because of the wording of his wish."

My brother then resumed the tale. "Unfortunately, I got a lot more than I'd expected. Skuld had seen more of my probable destiny than either of us had wanted her to see, and suddenly she began treating me with the greatest respect. I was bewildered--a goddess was in awe of me! When I asked her why she was honoring me with 'sama' she asked whether I preferred 'sensei.' It seems that I'm destined to be teaching advanced magic techniques to all the gods in Heaven."

I was impressed. Clearly, there was more to Keiichi than met the eye.

Keiichi continued, "Skuld's change of attitude was shocking enough, but her sisters started doing it too. I think they've been lavishing respect upon me that I haven't earned yet. I feel more like the mortal I used to be than like the esteemed tutor to the gods."

Urd was plainly upset by this explanation. "Keiichi-sama, you border on the insulting. We goddesses aren't so foolish as to lavish unearned respect on you, or anyone else."

Belldandy tried to calm her sister. "Urd, give him some time to adjust. His world was turned upside down last night." Turning to me she explained, "What he didn't tell you, because he can't believe it himself, is that his very first spell is a masterpiece. No goddess alive can equal it, in either design or execution. Yet, Keiichi created this jewel from the discarded scraps of other people's magic. He's already earned all the respect we've given him."

I turned to Keiichi. "Do I understand that you're conflicted because you have a long and honorable, if not glorious, destiny? Onii-chan, you've a lovely goddess who adores you and who'll stay with you forever, a remarkable and valuable talent, and you're probably immune to both death and taxes. If only I could have such problems! Is that why you seem so upset?"

"It's not as simple as that, Meg, it's an identity thing. Suddenly I'm not who or what I thought I was. I'm lost in uncharted territory without a guideline."

He paused a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "I guess I'm overwhelmed by the responsibilities that I'll face someday. I'm not ready for this yet. Often a little foreknowledge is a dangerous thing."

I answered, "Onii-chan, nobody is going to ask you to do things you're not ready for yet. That would be foolish and counterproductive. You weren't ready for college when you first entered primary school, yet here you are about to graduate with respectable grades. It took a large fraction of your life to get from that early beginning to now. Why are you borrowing trouble?"

He considered this, and I could see his mood lighten. "Meg-chan, you're right. I'll take life one day at a time, and let the future come at its own pace. Thank you." He gave me a quick hug. After a moment of reflection he turned somber again. "You know, I'll have to resign from the Auto Club now."

"Why?" I asked. I thought Keiichi had always enjoyed the club activities.

"It's because of my sense of fairness. I'm protected by the Ultimate Force and the other drivers aren't--so I can push my machine harder and take risks that they can't. I wonder if that's why I've been winning so consistently, even when the goddesses aren't helping me."

"I'm sure you've been winning on talent alone, Onii-sama, but you're right about the unfair advantage over the other drivers." I paused. "After you graduate it'll be easy to resign from the club because you won't be associated with NIT, so you won't be eligible for membership."

He nodded in agreement. "One thing still bothers me. With the fighting stopped and the temple swept clean of residual magic, where am I going to get the mana I need to refine my magical skills? I don't want to have to ask a goddess for some energy every time I need to practice a little magic."

I grinned wickedly at him. "Why don't you make your own mana, Keiichi?"

He gave me a funny look. "Huh? How?"

"Like this!" I said, and extending my hand palm upwards I concentrated for a moment and exhibited a small ball of magical energy. "It's not as much nor as good as what goddesses have, but after all I'm only a mortal," I explained.

You could have heard a pin drop. Urd threw up her hands and exclaimed, "Oh no, not another Morisato. The universe isn't ready for two of them."

Skuld was visibly shaken. "Remind me to never, ever, use the phrase 'only a mortal.' Who knows what they're capable of?"

Belldandy was the least disturbed. "Megumi, are there any more like you where you come from?"

"I don't think so... Keiichi is my only sibling, if that's what you're asking."

Keiichi asked, "Meg-chan, how did you learn to do that?"

"Probably the same way you learned to use magic," I replied, "The classical scientific method: Observation, deduction, and experimentation. I haven't had the opportunity to learn how to use it yet--the goddesses usually refrained from doing magic in my presence."

Keiichi looked thoughtful. "If you can teach me how to make that, I can teach you how to use it."

"Sounds like an offer you can't refuse," observed Skuld, "You'll never find a better tutor."

I was delighted. "Okay, Onii-chan, I accept. When can we start?"

"We'll have to go slow for the next week, because final exams and graduation are coming up. But I see no reason why we can't start right away, for an hour each day."

Skuld eagerly asked, "Would you two mind if I sat in on those lessons? I may be a goddess, but my powers are only beginning to manifest, so I'm not really out of place in a beginner's course." We had no objections.

I observed, "Do you see how things work out, Keiichi? You aren't afraid of teaching me. Now you'll have the opportunity to practice training a goddess."

"It would be better if Megumi became a permanent part of our household," suggested Belldandy. "Does anyone have any problem with that?"

"It's all right with me, but where would I stay? All the rooms here are taken."

Belldandy smiled. "I know a way to accommodate you that will please all of us." She didn't elaborate.

Keiichi began, "It's not a problem for me; Meg and I get along pretty well for siblings." A mischievous grin spread across his face. "Besides, if we start to fight with each other you goddesses can cast a certain spell on us."

Urd made a derisive sound. "That's easy for you to say Keiichi-sama. If anyone tried to cast a spell on you, you'd probably catch it in midair, bend it into some novel shape, stamp it 'Return To Sender,' and toss it back."

Keiichi blinked in surprise. "That shouldn't be difficult. I could probably do it now if I saw it coming."

"I was only kidding," muttered Urd. Louder, she said, "Okay Keiichi--you're on." She gathered her mana and said, "Here's the windup... and here's the pitch." She cast her spell at him.

Keiichi held his hand up in a gesture of refusal. Suddenly Urd's body began to glow with violet light, except for the Kanji "Return To Sender" in brilliant white on her abdomen. The violet glow shifted to blue, and then ran through the spectrum to red, after which both lights winked out.

"That was a great show!" I exclaimed, and applauded.

Urd looked close to tears. "Arggh! He's doing it again. 'That shouldn't be difficult' he says. I'm going to have an inferiority complex," she wailed. Urd looked lke she wanted to bang her head against the wall.

Keiichi looked mystified by her reaction. Belldandy explained, "Kei-chan, none of us could have done that. The best I can manage would be to deflect or nullify an incoming spell, and I could only do that with difficulty. You not only did it on very short notice, with no prior experience, but you must have done it without using any energy at all, because you have no mana left."

Keiichi responded, "Yes, I have no magical energy now, but I used some of the mana that her spell contained."

Skuld looked dazed. "Keiichi-sama, I suspect you do three impossible things every morning before breakfast. I'm truly ashamed of the way I treated you before," she said. Turning to Urd, "Onee-chan, what kind of spell did you originally cast?"

"It was like a water balloon. He would have been soaking wet for 30 seconds, and then clean and dry." She looked down at herself. "At least he left in the clean and dry part."

The next week was hectic, but it went by quickly. For an hour each evening Keiichi, Skuld, and I practiced my technique for generating magical energy. We improved and refined it. Keiichi observed that he didn't need as much mana as a goddess needed, since all his experience had been with small quantities of leftover magic and he had learned to be frugal with it. Skuld noted that my technique was quite different from the way gods got their own mana, and could still be used even after a god's own divine power had been exhausted. This implied that no deity need ever be totally out of mana again because they could use my method as an emergency reserve. It seemed that "mortal magic," as we started to call it, while not abundant, didn't run out the way "divine magic" sometimes did.

Keiichi's graduation day dawned bright and clear. Our mother Takano and our father Keima arrived early in the morning feeling excited and eager to see their first-born son get his degree. Keiichi made the introductions. "Keima, Takano, I believe you've met my housemates before." Indicating the eldest sister, he continued, "This is Urd. She's a Chemistry major." He was careful not to mention that she was a Megami.

Her voluptuous beauty visibly impressed Keima, and slightly scared him too, but out of politeness he said, "I'm pleased to meet you." Keima is even shyer around women than Keiichi is. Urd smiled and bowed in response.  
  
Indicating the next sister, Keiichi said, "This is Belldandy. She's majoring in Home Economics, and she's a first-class chef too."

With some warmth, Takano said, "You're the one who usually answers the phone whenever I call."

Belldandy bowed and replied, "I used to have a job answering the phone at a help desk. I guess it became a habit. I'm pleased to meet you, Mrs. Morisato."

Keiichi introduced the youngest sister. "This is Skuld. She's taking a dual major, Mechanical and Electronic Engineering."

Keima observed, "That's a heavy load for such a young lady. You must be quite precocious." Keiichi, Belldandy, and Urd nodded their agreement.

Skuld flushed slightly and replied, "I do seem to have a talent for engineering. I'm pleased to meet you both." She bowed.

Takano asked, "Keiichi, have you been living unsupervised with three women, and foreigners at that?"

Keiichi answered, "Mom, I'm an adult now. These three sisters may be gaijin (foreigners) but they're very proper and well behaved. I'm glad to know them and proud to call them my friends."

I thought "proper and well behaved" was stretching the truth a bit, but I held my tongue. Instead, I chimed in with, "Takano, I've been a frequent visitor here. If they were fooling around I'd know it. I can assure you that nothing improper or immoral has happened. These are three fine young women, and it shouldn't matter that they're foreigners." Mother seemed to relax a little at that.

The graduation ceremony was a typical NIT Commencement. It was impressive enough the first time, but I wouldn't want to experience it again and again. I'll spare you the details.

When it was over, Belldandy announced, "I have a nice dinner planned for us all."

Takano asked, "Are you sure? We were planning to treat you to a fine restaurant."

"Hai," replied Belldandy serenely. Keiichi and I nodded our agreement. Belldandy didn't disappoint us. She didn't serve anything that couldn't be found in one of the finer Japanese restaurants, but everything she made had that distinctive Belldandy touch.

When dinner was nearly over, Father asked, "Son, does she always cook this well?" He was obviously impressed.

"At least this well," responded Keiichi, "sometimes even better. I'm getting spoiled, and enjoying every minute of it."

"Have you considered marrying Belldandy, Son? She seems to like you," mused Keima.

"Dear!" said mother sharply. She left unsaid "She's a foreigner."

Keiichi took it in stride, and smiled. "The idea has occurred to me. I think we'd be happy together, but there are some problems that need to be worked out."

Keima asked, "Such as?"

"For example, where would we live?"

"I see," said Keima. "Are there any religious differences, perhaps?"

Keiichi suppressed a grin and answered with a straight face, "Something like that. For now we're content to be good friends." He wondered if a goddess could even have a religion.

The Norns were on their best behavior all day. When they left, our parents had been favorably impressed. Takano even began to get over her discomfort about the "foreigners."

After our parents were gone, Belldandy quietly moved into Keiichi's room (about time!) and I moved into Belldandy's old room. The next morning Keiichi and Belldandy both seemed very pleased with the new arrangement. Skuld blushed in embarrassment but said nothing.

Keiichi had decided to forego employment temporarily so that he could devote himself full time to our magic lessons. He sent carefully worded letters to the companies that had offered him a job. At least for a while we could live without income, obtaining whatever we needed by conjuring.

The summer settled into a pattern. During the morning Skuld and I practiced what we had learned the previous day, while Keiichi secluded himself in his room preparing for today's lesson. In the afternoon Keiichi-sensei would teach us our lessons, and the evenings were devoted to entertainment and Belldandy's wonderful dinners.

During these evening hours, bonds of friendship and affection, even intimacy, began to grow among all five of us. I felt more at home than I ever had before. I knew that I belonged here--there was just something _right_ about our arrangement. Without realizing it, the five of us were becoming a family.

Six wonderful, incredible weeks passed this way, and we all grew and changed in marvelous ways. I was doing things that no mortal had ever done before, and loving it. Skuld blossomed like a flower bud opening. She and Urd were getting along much better now. Keiichi changed the most. His hesitation, uncertainty, timidity, and shyness were replaced by maturity, confidence, and even a sense of mastery. Let me show you what I mean.

It was early afternoon on one of those midsummer days with a cobalt blue sky. The three of us were in the yard behind the temple. Keiichi began speaking in a calm, confident tone: "I've left a beacon at the temple so we'll be able to find our way back here no matter what. There's a 'don't notice me' spell on us that will ensure our privacy. We won't be invisible, but observers will make a point of not looking at us. I suggest that you not look down for the first 20 meters if you suffer from vertigo. As always, please pay attention to every sensation, no matter how slight. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sensei," we answered in unison.

Keiichi extended his arms sideways, as if he were trying to become an airplane. We did the same, I taking his right hand in my left, Skuld taking his left hand. I felt a gathering of energy, a slight loss of weight, and then the ground fell away from beneath our feet! Slowly first, then faster and faster we rose into the crystal clear air. I must have squealed with joy. At about 300 meters altitude we leveled off and began accelerating on a horizontal path. I could hardly contain my exhilaration.

"Besides the wind, do you feel a faint sensation of something passing by your body? It's most easily noticeable at this speed," said Keiichi.

"I feel it. If it were any stronger it would tickle. What is it?" I asked.

"It's the fabric of the space-time continuum itself. Pay attention, that's what you'll be manipulating when you fly solo."

"You mean like Warp Drive?" asked Skuld, almost incredulous.

Keiichi laughed. "Yes, it's like Warp Drive on a budget. Don't go overboard today--we'll cover space travel and time travel in future lessons. Right now we're flying due north. We're about to make a U-turn. See whether you can tell the difference between the way flying south feels and the way flying north feels." We reversed direction in the sky.

"I can feel the difference," said Skuld, "I never thought different directions would have their own flavors."

Soon we turned left and flew east, then west, and even some short distances up and down. Each direction had a distinctive feel. I was surprised that I had never noticed it before.

We returned to the area directly above the temple and began circling slowly. "It's time for solo flying," Keiichi said. "I'll back you up so you won't fall. Megumi, you go first. Feel for the fabric of the universe and move it gently past yourself--don't tear it. Let go of my hand and move away in some direction that I don't expect, so that you'll know you're in control."

I released his hand, then veered away down and to the left, passing beneath them. Then I circled around up and to the right, passing above them and coming to a position near where I had started. I began to slowly pivot about a vertical axis until I was flying feet first. Skuld and I were wearing trousers because flying in a skirt isn't practical. After a few more flips, I was right side up and pointed in the right direction. I took Sensei's hand, and then it was Skuld's turn to solo. Skuld's performance was more acrobatic than mine, with fancier maneuvers. "She's good," I thought.

"You've learned the basics," Sensei said, "now its time for something harder. Landing is tougher than it looks--you really don't want to be going too fast when you touch down. First we'll practice landing together, then you'll do it solo. Here we go." We arrowed down at high speed then slowed abruptly at low altitude and landed gently. The rest of the afternoon went by like this.

As dinner began, Belldandy asked, "How did today's lesson go?"

Skuld spoke up eagerly. "Remember when I said Kei-sama could teach birds how to fly? I was absolutely right." Using a technique we had learned earlier, Skuld projected the scene she was imagining as a three dimensional image in front of us. We saw a flock of penguins flying in formation over an arctic snowscape, their flippers extended but not flapping.

I responded with an image of an ostrich flying similarly over sandy dunes. Her penguins scattered when my ostrich accidentally flew into their space, then both images faded away. We all laughed because the birds looked so comical.

Belldandy looked quizzically at me. "It was a wonderful, exhilarating experience. Flying is the most fun I can have with my pants on," I declared. We had another laugh. Then I sobered up. "Onii-chan, you really should consider a spell to protect yourself against romantic entanglements while teaching, unless you want all your students to fall in love with you. Your training methods are intimate, and flying lessons are especially aphrodisiac."

Keiichi considered this advice for a moment, and he nodded. Then he changed the subject, "Tomorrow's lesson will cover more advanced flying topics, things like close-quarters maneuvering, navigation, collision avoidance, transonic and supersonic flight, and avoiding radar and shock waves."

"Kei-sama, when did you learn how to fly like that?" I asked. We were all calling him Kei-sama; it seemed to be the correct blend of respect and intimacy.

"This morning," he answered, "I never needed to know how before."

I was astonished. "What? You woke up not knowing how to fly, and by afternoon you can teach it like an expert?"

"That's right. What do you think I do all morning? I choose a topic, figure out how to do it, and then decide how to teach it. In effect, I make it up as I go along."

I couldn't believe this. "You make it up as you go along. Are you comfortable with that? Seven weeks ago you were worried stiff about not being ready for this responsibility, and now you're just winging it?" I giggled as I realized just how appropriate the phrase "winging it" was.

"No, I'm not comfortable with it," he responded with a broad grin, "I relish it, I revel in it, I love it! I wish I could do this forever, and there's a good chance that I can do exactly that. This is what I was born for, why should I fear it?"

* * *

Authors Note: C & C welcome." Be gentle it's only my second time. I'd like to acknowledge the following fanfic authors, whose work has entertained and inspired me: Ed Sharpe for "No Mere Mortal," Brett Handy for "Oh My God!" Sean Gaffney for "Proposal/Wedding/Honeymoon," and Fred Herriot for "A Remarkable Destiny."

How many of you know that our planet is (in English) named after Urd? In Old Norse, the last letter of her name was the now-obsolete "thorn" character, which was pronounced "dth." Her name was originally pronounced "Urdth," and she is indeed older than Veredthandi and Skuld, who came along later.


	2. A Wedding

Megumi No Megami  
As told by Megumi

Chapter 2 - Wedding

I was silent for a bit as I digested this. "Kei-sama, what ever are we going to tell our parents?"

He looked puzzled. "Do we need to tell them anything?"

"Onii-sama, if you'd grown another head, it'd be less obvious than the change in you in these few weeks. You used to be timid and unsure, but now you're calm, confident, and dominant. You were a boy, and now you're a man, in more ways than one. Anyone would notice right away."

He pondered this. "I don't want to lie, and I'm tired of being evasive, so that seems to leave only one option. We tell them the truth. If necessary, I could cast a non-disclosure spell so they couldn't tell anyone who didn't already know."

The next day went as predicted. We used an invisibility spell to avoid detection, and flew around the world in 40 minutes (faster than a ballistic missile) pausing briefly at the Statue of Liberty and the Eiffel Tower. This trip was made flying under our own power; we no longer needed 'training wheels.' When we returned home, the world seemed a lot smaller than it had appeared that morning. After the lesson, I had grass stains on my clothes from flying a few centimeters above the ground. Belldandy offered to clean them. I thanked her, then I vanished the stains myself. No one had taught me that spell; I had worked it out by myself. I like being a magician.

During dinner I noticed Skuld had a dreamy expression on her face that I hadn't seen before. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Skuld? Are you feeling all right?"

"I think I'm in love," she answered happily.

There was no doubt about who was the object of her affections. Keiichi had turned into the kind of man any woman would want. I'd felt the same attraction, but I'm his sister and the incest taboo was strong.

"Isn't that a problem? I believe he's already taken," I said.

Skuld replied, "Why should that be a problem?" Now I was puzzled.

Belldandy spoke up. "I think its time we had a little discussion about 'the facts of life.'"

"Oh please," I said, "Isn't it a little late for that?"

Belldandy explained. "The rules of love and life are different for gods. Mortal morals, institutions, and society are based on the need to reproduce--if it weren't so there soon would be no more mortals. Human babies need extensive parental care. Marriage and other customs evolved to meet this need. In contrast, gods seldom if ever procreate. Being immortal, if we were even a fraction as fecund as humans are we'd soon have a major overpopulation problem. It follows that our customs of love and marriage are much different from those you may be used to."

Keiichi asked, "Do gods even have marriage? Your explanation suggests that you don't need it."

She smiled. "Yes, we have marriage, but it's designed for the happiness of adults rather than caring for children. By Heaven's standards, Kei-sama and I are already married, but it's not marriage as mortals know it. For example, I want Kei-sama to promise to be unfaithful to me."

That was a shocker. For the first time in many days Keiichi seemed perplexed. "Did I understand you to say that you want me to love other women, and even have sex with them?"

Belldandy was quite sincere. "Yes, I really do. Don't panic, Kei-sama, I won't rush you into anything you're not ready for. Consider my reasons: You're an attractive man and many will desire you. I'm not so selfish that I can't share, nor will I withhold you from others to keep you for myself. Also, eternity is a very long time to expect you not to be attracted to anyone else. If you ever act on such an attraction and believed you should be faithful to me, then you'll feel guilt, and that needless guilt will create a tension between us. On the other hand, if you promise to be unfaithful to me, then when temptation comes your way you'll thank me for my thoughtfulness, and thus be drawn closer to me. Indeed, I may benefit from your 'infidelity.' You and I are both inexperienced, and other women may teach you how to pleasure me better. My sister Urd is eager for the opportunity to do exactly that. If I thought you were ready for it, I'd insist upon it. Finally, there's no cost to me. Goddesses don't get STDs or accidental pregnancies. I even don't lose any of your company."

Keiichi understood most of this. "Could you explain that last part, Bell?"

Belldandy turned to me. "Meg-chan, you're good at math. Help me explain this. Kei-sama and I will be together forever. If he devotes all his time exclusively to me, how many hours of his company will I enjoy?"

"Infinitely many hours," I replied.

"Now suppose he's dividing his time among me and ten other women, and I get only nine percent of his time. How many hours of his company do I get to enjoy?"

"Infinitely many hours, of course. There's no reduction in the time you'll spend together. Infinity is puzzling until you get used to it."

Belldandy concluded with, "Of course I expect the same consideration from him if temptation comes my way."

I quoted something I'd said years earlier: "Belldandy, you're so generous you must be a Megami." We all chuckled at that. I was intrigued, to be sure. "Gods seem to practice what we call 'open marriage,' which seldom works well among mortals because of issues like jealousy. Do gods ever get jealous?"

"Very rarely," she replied. "Jealousy is a manifestation of insecurity, and we have little to feel insecure about. The closest we usually come is the sadness caused by 'alienation of affection.' A goddess isn't hurt when her partner loves another unless that partner loves her less. This does happen, but not often. When you're immortal you learn to take things like that in stride, put it behind you, and get on with your life. To do otherwise would mean spending eternity in unnecessary torment, and who wants to do that?"

Keiichi spoke up. "If I follow your reasoning, incest isn't an issue for gods either. The incest taboo developed on Earth to prevent inbreeding, which leads to inferior progeny. Since procreation isn't a consideration for gods, who probably wouldn't have inferior children anyway, there should be no prohibition on incestuous relationships in Heaven."

Belldandy beamed. "You catch on quickly, as usual, Kei-sama. Not only is incest permitted, it's almost inevitable among gods. We number only about 500 in all, and almost all of us are siblings, cousins, or other close relatives. The only exceptions are five gods who used to be mortals, and one reformed demon. There's not much opportunity for outbreeding there."

"It seems logical that goddesses don't menstruate," I observed. Keiichi colored a bit but held his ground. He had tried to ask that very question some years earlier, and had been too embarrassed to even verbalize it.

Belldandy agreed. "We can if we want to, but normally it's not high on our list of priorities."

Keiichi asked, "Bell-chan, could you explain that remark about our already being married?"

"Kei-sama, in your heart you know it's true. Among gods, it's what's in your heart that makes a marriage, not a ceremony or a document. If you want a ceremony, I'm sure it could be arranged. We could even ask Father to officiate, but it's not necessary. As long as you love me and I love you we're married. When that ceases to be true the marriage is over. It follows that divine marriage isn't limited to only two people, for we're perfectly capable of loving several others simultaneously. Similarly, marriage isn't expected to last forever. People, even gods, do grow and change with time and few would be willing to commit to an eternal relationship that was seen as confining. I expect that our marriage will be one of the durable exceptions, since we're guaranteed to remain together forever."

I was thrown into turmoil by these revelations. If love in your heart was all that was needed to make a marriage, and incest wasn't an issue, then if I were a goddess Keiichi and I would already be married! But I was a mortal, and he was a former mortal. Did that make us half-married or what? I couldn't imagine what rules might apply to us. I understood why mortals couldn't live the way gods do, and I was jealous. Life had just become very confusing.

Keiichi was thoughtful for a minute. "Bell-chan, if we could have a wedding ceremony, it might be the best solution to the 'what do we tell our parents?' problem. We could show them, not tell them, so they'd fully understand and have to believe. I've never been to Heaven, so I can't get all the specifics right. Would you please read my mind, fill in the details, and project what I'm imagining?"

Belldandy sat silently for a minute, and then she smiled and began to project Keiichi's vision.

* * *

We saw an image of Keiichi at the door of our parent's home, looking very handsome in formal wedding attire. He rang the bell, and the door opened. After exchanging greetings and congratulations, he led them outside.

"Where's your car, Son?" asked Takano-image.

"And where's Megumi?" asked Keima-image. They looked slightly mystified.

Keiichi-image smiled and replied, "Megumi is waiting for us at our destination, and you can't get there if you travel by automobile. Now close your eyes, count to three, and prepare for a big surprise." Still smiling, he took their hands. The images of the people remained sharp, but the background suddenly went blurry and wavered for a moment. Then the picture stabilized. The three figures were now surrounded by verdant gardens and gleaming marble structures forming a beautiful, serene scene. They were obviously not on Earth anymore--the sky was chlorophyl green and the grass was sky blue.

Keima looked around and exclaimed in awe, "Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kanazawa anymore."

"Oh my! Where are we, Keiichi?" asked Takano.

"How did we get here, Son?" asked Keima.

Keiichi smiled warmly. "You're in Belldandy's homeland, and my new home, which we call 'Asgard' and you call 'Heaven.' I've transported us here, and I'll take you back after the festivities are over. I'm sure you'll enjoy your visit."

"Heaven?" said Takano, looking stunned. "It could be; it's beautiful enough."

The three Norns, radiant in their goddess attire, now approached them with their snow-white wings unfurled. Our parents gasped as they recognized them.

Keiichi began, "Keima, Takano, I'm sorry that I couldn't introduce you properly earlier. I hope you understand why." Turning, he presented the first goddess. "This is my bride Urd, the Goddess of the Past."

Mother was overwhelmed by her beauty. "Urd-sama!" she breathed reverently.

"Welcome to Heaven," Said Urd, smiling warmly. She inclined her head.

Keima looked confused and said, "Keiichi, I thought you were marrying Belldandy."

"I am, Keima," he replied. Presenting the second goddess, he said, "This is my bride Belldandy, Goddess of the Present."

"Belldandy-sama!" said Takano, who was trying to adjust to the new revelations.

"You should be very proud of your son. He's really special," said Belldandy.

Father was completely bewildered. "Are you marrying _two_ goddesses, Son?"

Keiichi-image replied joyfully, "No, Keima, I'm marrying _four_ goddesses."

Keima rolled his eyes and looked dazed. Turning to the youngest goddess, Keiichi said, "This is my bride Skuld, Goddess of the Future."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Skuld-sama," said Takano, regaining her composure.

"You're a very fortunate couple," said Skuld, "Few other mortals have attended a wedding in Asgard before."

Keima looked at her closely. "She's very pretty, but is she old enough to marry?" he wondered.

Keiichi explained. "Keima, she's older than you are. A goddess's age can't be judged by appearance because they, and I, are immortal."

They were now joined by a fourth figure, radiant in her brand-new goddess attire, her snow-white wing feathers delicately edged with gold. Proudly, Keiichi presented her: "This is my bride Megumi, the Goddess of Computing."

Mother was dazzled. "Megumi, is that you? My little girl is a goddess?" Takano looked as if she couldn't decide whether to embrace her daughter or kneel before her. Father was speechless.

Megumi-image smiled and greeted them. "Welcome to Heaven, Takano and Keima." She hugged her mother. Mother attempted to return the hug, but her hands ran into Megumi's wings. The wings promptly vanished. Megumi explained, "Wings are worn only on formal occasions; they're neither functional nor practical." Takano returned the hug. With a mischievous grin, Megumi added, "You're both lucky indeed. Very seldom does one get to be parent of the bride _and_ parent of the groom at the same wedding." Leaving Takano's embrace, Megumi rose a few centimeters into the air and kissed her father. Then her wings reappeared.

Before they could answer, another image approached them. Although he appeared elderly, he walked with vigor and dignity, and carried himself erect. He had no wings, but his aura of power and commanding presence left no possible doubt about his identity.

Keiichi explained, "My father-in-law will be officiating at the ceremony."

Takano was overwhelmed. She whispered, "Kami-sama!" and bowed low. Keima was still speechless--this was definitely more than he could deal with.

The creator of the universe addressed the mortal couple: "It's my pleasure to meet you. You're the parents of two of the most remarkable people the Earth has ever produced. I trust you'll enjoy your visit with us." It was impossible to doubt his sincerity.

The wedding party now entered the amphitheater where the ceremony was to be held. An audience of several hundred deities was already in attendance. The ceremony itself was short, beautiful, and eloquent. Instead of "I do," five voices chorused in unison, "We already have, and we always will." Keima and Takano, overcome by emotion, wept copious tears of joy.

After the ceremony, there was a brief pause for a photo opportunity. Only a single picture was taken because gods know how to get things right the first time. Everyone flew to the banquet hall where the reception was to be held. Keiichi levitated his parents, who enjoyed the flight and the spectacular scenery.

In the banquet hall the tables were piled high with every delicacy known to Heaven. Our parents were seated at the table of honor along with Kami-sama and the wedding party. Most of the deities came by to offer their good wishes, and a good time was had by all. Keima had recovered from his shock and could enjoy the festivities. Takano and Keima asked many questions of Skuld and Belldandy, who had been seated next to them.

After a while Mother turned to Keiichi. "Son, you mentioned that you're immortal. Are you a god?"

"No, Takano," he answered, indicating his unmarked forehead. "Neither am I a mortal, for I'll never grow old or die. I seem to be something unique, a sui generis."

She was puzzled. "If you aren't a god, why are all the gods acting so deferential and treating you with such respect? You seem to be regarded as a very special person."

"Takano, I'm their sensei, their trainer and advisor."

"Oh!" she said, impressed.

Father asked, "Just what do you teach, Son?"

Keiichi replied, "I usually teach advanced magic techniques, but I will teach other subjects as needed."

Keima considered this. "I see. That explains a lot."

Skuld, who had been seated next to Keima, tried to sooth and reassure him. "Speaking as Goddess of the Future, I can assure you that your children will be happier than you can believe, for longer than you can imagine. What more can any parent desire?"

Keiichi added, "I can offer something more--after you've entered the afterlife we'll still be able to visit you. However, I have to warn you of a possible disappointment. If you want to see grandchildren you may have to wait millions of years."

After the reception was over, Keiichi presented our parents with some special gifts. First, he gave them four gleaming white feathers, one lightly edged with gold. Seen up close, they had the luster of fine pearls.

"They're beautiful!" exclaimed Takano.

Then he gave them a framed copy of the wedding photograph. It showed Keiichi in the center, flanked by a parent and two brides on each side, with Kami-sama in the background smiling benevolently.

"These are beautiful, and precious gifts, but we can't display them. How could we possibly explain these to anyone else?" asked Keima.

"Don't worry," answered Keiichi. "They're protected by a magic spell. Anyone who doesn't know the truth will see only four bird feathers and a Morisato family portrait. I hope you can explain the feathers without too much difficulty."

He also gave them a card imprinted with a mailing address and a telephone number. "You'll be able to call us at this number, or send us mail at this address," he said.

"Talk about long distance phone calls!" exclaimed Keima with a grin.

"You won't have to pay for a call, Heaven will pick up the charges."

After a final round of thanks and best wishes, Keiichi returned our parents to their home and then the projected image faded away.

* * *

"Wow, that's telling them all right! Nice job, Kei-sama," exclaimed Urd, wiping away a tear.

Skuld agreed. "I don't think I've ever seen it done better."

"What's 'Asgard'?" Keiichi asked.

Urd replied, "'Heaven' is a rather ambiguous term used by mortals. 'Asgard' is the proper name for the home of the gods. It has nothing to do with the afterlife or other concepts, so it's a more precise term."

I was mystified by one important detail. "Onii-sama, why did you portray me as a goddess? I'm a mortal. And what's this with the golden wings? No one else had them."

Keiichi protested his innocence. "I didn't do that, it wasn't in my script. It must be Bell-chan's doing."

I stared at Belldandy, who gave me one of her sweet smiles. "Kei-sama had asked me to fill in the details, so I did. Nothing that I projected is in any way improbable, and it could all happen just as I imagined it. I know a goddess candidate when I see one. Meg-chan, you are definitely a candidate. The position of Goddess of Computing is open, and becoming more important with each passing day, and your background as a computer science major makes you a natural choice for the job. At the rate you're progressing, in a few weeks you'll be the first person to qualify for a First Class Goddess license while still a mortal. That's unprecedented! In my opinion, your aptitude for magic, while not as great as your brother's, is still much greater than any goddess' is. When you ascend, we may have to invent a whole new category for you."

Belldandy had said "_when_ I ascend," not "_if_ I ascend." She seemed very sure of herself. It made my head spin. I was flustered, but not so much so that I couldn't wisecrack. "How about 'No Class Goddess?'" I suggested with a grin. This was met with smiles and chuckles.

Keiichi looked at me with a warm expression on his face. "Meg-chan, if you were a goddess I'd be honored to marry you. That is, if you'd have me."

I was surprised. I believed I knew how he felt about me, but I never expected him to verbalize it. "Is that a proposal, Onii-sama?"

He grinned and answered, "It was a statement of fact, but I guess it's a proposal too."

I began to appreciate what my brother had been going through when all this started. No wonder he had seemed conflicted. I was being asked to play a very significant role in the future, and not yet sure if I could bring it off. I remembered what I had said to Keiichi weeks ago, "Onii-chan, nobody is going to ask you to do things that you're not ready for yet. That would be foolish and counterproductive. " Now I had some heavy thinking to do, and important choices to make.

Further, I began to think about where my magic lessons were taking me. I'd been enjoying myself so much that I had neglected to consider the consequences. I was now too advanced a student to return to the mundane world. How could I settle for a desk job, however exciting, when I had flown around the world under my own power? What corporation would hire a wizard? Could I make my living as a freelance magician? I probably could, but the idea didn't seem attractive. Nor was I advanced enough to consider a position in Asgard. I had become a unique creature, unlike any other, just as my brother had. If I hadn't been having so much fun, or if my companions were any less wonderful, I'd have felt scared and lonely.

About a week later Keiichi encountered an obstacle. I'd begun to wonder if it was possible for anything to stump him. Class that day was uncharacteristically short and disorganized, a brief review followed by a question and answer session. I could tell that Keiichi was distracted by something and unable to give us his full attention.

At dinnertime he explained what his problem was. "I'd thought that this would be a good time to tackle telepathy, but I can't seem to get the hang of it. Skuld had indicated that it was possible for me to become telepathic, so I hadn't expected any major difficulties. Still, it eludes me. I'm convinced that I'm overlooking something important and obvious."

Belldandy replied, "Kei-sama, nobody can learn telepathy alone. You need a partner. Imagine trying to learn how to use the telephone on a world with only one receiver. At the very least you need someone to communicate with."

This caused Urd to observe in a sultry voice "Kei-sama, I can teach you telepathy, and a whole lot more. Would you like me to be your partner?"

Keiichi glanced at Belldandy, who gave a brief but enthusiastic nod. I think Urd was as surprised as I was when he replied, "Urd-sama, I accept your offer. How soon can we begin?"

Immediately after dinner Urd lead Keiichi to her room and put up a privacy shield around it. Belldandy went about her business with a calm serenity. Skuld and I were just _dying_ of curiosity. We were sure Urd's teaching methods would be "intimate" and couldn't resist wondering if he would try teaching us in the same manner as Urd was teaching him. We were both so excited that it was difficult for the two of us to fall asleep that night.

The next morning Keiichi and Urd were late for breakfast. Keiichi showed up first, looking refreshed and rejuvenated. His mood and his step were light as he crossed the room and began to prepare some Darjeeling tea.

"Onii-sama, did you get what you needed?" I asked eagerly.

He turned and smiled at me. "Yes, and a whole lot more besides. Remember what I said about overlooking something obvious? I should have realized it myself--telepathy isn't magic."

That surprised all of us. "It isn't?" asked Skuld.

Keiichi brought the tea to the table. "No, they're quite different, and related to each other somewhat like electricity is related to heat. With the right techniques you can turn heat into electricity or electricity into heat, but you can't use heat energy to run a microchip. Think of magical energy as electricity and psychic energy as heat and you should come close to the right picture. You should've seen it yourself, Skuld, you were fully telepathic before you had much magic of any kind."

Just then Urd literally floated in. She looked like someone who hadn't rested for a minute all night (she hadn't) and yet had enjoyed every moment of it greatly (she had). In a voice nearly an octave lower than her usual pitch, she began, "Good morning everyone." Then in a feigned accusatory tone she continued, "Belldandy, why didn't you warn me?"

Belldandy looked innocent. "Warn you about what, Onee-chan?"

Urd indicated Keiichi, who was eating a biscuit, and said, "That stud never tires out or quits like all my other lovers have done. I've just had the most incredible night of my entire life!"

I thought to myself, "It figures. My brother excels at everything he tries lately."

Belldandy replied, "How could I have warned you, Urd? I've had no other lovers to compare him to." Turning to Keiichi she asked, "Kei-sama, just what did you do to my poor sister?"

"Well, I don't want to go into graphic detail, there might be ladies present," he responded.

Skuld threw a steamed bun at him, which halted in midair.

Keiichi continued, "When it became clear that Urd favors a highly athletic style of love making, I had to act in self defense. First, I used the new perceptions that she had taught me to analyze the things that limit male performance, and made a few minor adjustments: a little less serotonin here, a little more carnitine there, modify a few synapses, stuff like that. I estimate that my endurance is about fifteen times what it was yesterday, and I could go further if needed."

"No wonder he looks refreshed," I thought, "That answers the question 'Are you man enough to handle four wives?'"

Urd exclaimed, "Perceptions that _I_ taught you? Why can't I see things like that?"

"You will, Urd, you will," Keiichi promised. "Second, I used those same perceptions to explore the sensory pathways through which Urd experiences pleasure, and I adjusted my behavior accordingly."

Urd responded, "Oh, so that's why he knew exactly what to do. I'd thought I'd be dealing with a relative novice."

Keiichi continued, "Finally, and this should come as no surprise, telepathic rapport greatly increases sensual pleasure. I'd observed the female orgasm before, but this was the first time I experienced it as if it were my own. Ecstasy shared is ecstasy multiplied." He retrieved the bun that was still hovering in midair and calmly began to eat it.

Inwardly, I was seething. "_He_ gets to experience female orgasm before _I_ do? That's definitely not fair!" I thought.

Belldandy glanced at me. "Does anyone still doubt that I benefit from sharing my husband?"

"That's _our_ husband," growled Urd, tapping Belldandy in the chest with a finger, "and don't you forget it!"

After breakfast Urd retired to her room, and soon her gentle snoring could be heard. Instead of secluding himself in his room, Keiichi invited Belldandy to join him in preparing today's lesson and put up a privacy shield. That left Skuld and me the opportunity to have a little girl-to-girl talk during our magic exercise session.

"Meg-chan, I need your advice," began Skuld, "How can I convince Kei-sama that I'm not too young?"

I thought about this for a moment before replying. "You don't need to, Skuld-chan. He knows you're old enough, he knows you desire him, and I think he desires you too. Skuld, he loves you, and it shows."

"Then what's he waiting for?" she wailed plaintively.

I knew what she was feeling, for I felt much the same way myself. "You know how Kei-sama is. Everything that he does, he wants to do the best he can. I think he wants your first time to be meaningful and memorable, and he's waiting for the right opportunity to come along."

Skuld pouted. "If that's the case, then I wish he weren't so considerate."

I laughed, for we both knew that if Keiichi were less than he is we wouldn't want him so much. "Now I've a question for you, Skuld-chan," I said, "How does a mortal become a goddess? I gather that it's possible."

"The traditional way involves having a wish granted. Sometimes it's an unintended side effect of wishing for something else, like the fellow who wished he had a job that only a god could do and so inadvertently promoted himself."

"I've heard that only people with special qualifications are eligible to have a wish granted. Do I have those qualifications?"

Skuld thought about this. "Having a wish granted is very rare, and never before have siblings both qualified. But you Morisatos seem to break precedents every week. I think you qualify. I could use my computer to check your record."

"Thanks, Skuld, I'd appreciate that. Do you think that if I don't qualify for a wish, Keiichi could promote me?"

"Don't give him any ideas!" exclaimed Skuld. "Every time I think he can't do something I'm proven wrong, and every time I think he can do something I've been right. Meg-chan, at the rate you're going you might soon be skillful enough to promote yourself. Talk about breaking precedents!"

I was still bemused by the fact that I was knowingly addressing a goddess using familiar, not honorific, speech. I was having more trouble adjusting to the fact that the three goddesses considered me their equal, or possibly their superior. Now there was a mind-blowing concept!

That day's lessons, not surprisingly, covered telepathy and other psychic skills. Skuld attended even though she thought she was already adept at telepathy, in case she could contribute something or learn something extra. I suspect she was hoping that Sensei would use Urd's intimate instructional techniques. To our disappointment, nothing more physically intimate than holding hands was involved.

"Be reasonable," explained Keiichi, "Half my future students will be male. I have to prepare for that eventuality."

Because telepathy can be so intimate, we learned to protect our own and respect the other's privacy. We learned mental probing, shielding, clairvoyance, telekinesis, and how to do several of these at once. It was a lot of fun even if it was chaste.

Dinner that evening was totally silent. We only communicated via thought, and were forbidden to use our hands or bodies to manipulate anything, so we had to eat by using telekinesis. It was a spooky, but fascinating, experience. Still, I'm glad we didn't eat that way again.

* * *

Authors Note: C & C welcome at "mbreslau at Be gentle it's only my second time. I'd like to acknowledge the following fanfic authors, whose work has entertained and inspired me: Ed Sharpe for "No Mere Mortal," Brett Handy for "Oh My God!" Sean Gaffney for "Proposal/Wedding/Honeymoon," and Fred Herriot for "A Remarkable Destiny."

Yes, there really is a Kanazawa City in Japan. I just couldn't resist that "Toto" line.


	3. Demons too?

Megumi No Megami  
As told by Megumi

Chapter 3 - Demons

During dinner, Skuld let it be known that she had checked my file on the Yggdrasil system and I was indeed eligible for a wish granting. This news caused a silent commotion. Belldandy told me to be very careful in what I said, since any utterance beginning with the words "I wish" was likely to be granted.

I sent::No problem,:: and then constructed a spell that would silence me if I attempted to speak those words aloud. It was safe to send those words telepathically, for the rules of Heaven never anticipated granting a wish to an adept. I sent to Belldandy::When this all started, I wished I could eat your cooking forever. If that wish had been granted, Keiichi wouldn't be the only former mortal.::

Urd observed that it was okay to ask factual questions of any wish-granting goddess, but I couldn't ask them for advice since my wish had to come from my own heart. That meant I could ask Skuld for advice. What about Keiichi? Onii-sama admitted having the skill and the power to grant wishes, but he was reluctant to deal with the Ultimate Force. He was afraid that if he made some slight mistake it might imperil his guaranteed eternity with Belldandy, and he didn't want to risk that.

My eligibility for a wish may have been good news, but it created a whole new set of problems for me. I had only one wish coming to me, so it had to be a good one. What did I really want--and when did I want it? You might think that becoming a goddess was a no-brainer, but Keiichi was doing very well indeed without divine power. He was developing into someone whom the gods looked up to. How could I be sure the same wouldn't be true of me? I wasn't sure I wanted to rush into immortality either, for being an adept mortal gave me a unique opportunity to mess with people's minds. Yet delaying immortality had its own obvious risks, such as premature death. That would be tragic. I resolved to let the matter wait for a while so I could evaluate all my options.

When dinner was over and talking was aloud (pun intentional), I observed that the start of the school year was fast approaching. I had the silly notion that I wanted to finish my final year and get my degree in Computer Science, even though it would do me no good in Asgard. However, I didn't want to miss a minute of Keiichi's lessons. How was I going to manage?

Ask and you shall receive. The next day Sensei began by teaching us his improved version of Urd's split-into-many-cute-little-replicas-of-herself trick, known as subdividing. We each split ourselves into half a dozen miniature figures. We were quite a crowd, 18 little caricatures of ourselves running around on the lawn before reintegrating.

Then Keiichi announced, "And now, thanks to Megumi's suggestion, I've a surprise for you."

As we stared open mouthed, _another_ Keiichi came out of the temple and joined us. I knew my brother wasn't a twin, and the two Keiichis were more alike than even identical twins are.

The two Senseis announced in unison, "We'll now cover a similar, but entirely different technique, the art of being in two places at once, known as bilocation."

Then one of him taught each of us one-on-one for the remainder of the lesson. As Keiichi explained it, although the effect was spatial, the underlying method of bilocation involved manipulating time. It was sort of like spending an hour here and then an hour there, but both hours occurred simultaneously and neither preceded the other. We would age two hours for every hour spent duplicated, but since everyone except me was immortal that was no penalty at all. Bilocation was, in effect, a day-stretcher. I had often wanted one of those. The advantage that mattered to me was that all my replicas would be full size and complete, not partial, instances of myself. I could go to the Institute and stay home simultaneously! When we moved on to other topics, one of the Sensei vanished, and the other continued normally.

That night as I was falling asleep in my bed I had the whimsical thought that if I could round up several lovers at once I could bilocate and do them all concurrently, becoming a one-woman orgy. My feelings of desire and frustration were never far beneath the surface, especially when I was alone in my bed. Then I realized that, by the same reasoning, Keiichi could make love to all his wives simultaneously. With that intriguing notion I drifted off. I had pleasantly erotic dreams that night.

For the next week our pace of instruction was greatly accelerated. Using telepathic rapport more information could be communicated rapidly and accurately, so we were mostly limited by our ability to absorb and master the material. Keiichi used bilocation to begin teaching Urd and Belldandy while continuing our lessons normally. Every afternoon the five of us gathered in two groups of three while Keiichi taught different material in each class. (Language just isn't up to the task of describing this arrangement.)

Then at dinner one night Belldandy dropped a bombshell. "Skuld and Megumi, I've been reviewing your progress with Kei-sama. We agree that this is a good time for you both to get your First Class Goddess qualifications. If you continue to improve at your present rate, you'll both be overqualified and will have to wait while those stuffy bureaucrats figure out an entirely new category to put you into."

This caught me by surprise. "Do you want _me_ to get a goddess license? I'm a mortal. I don't know anything about passing a goddess qualification test."

Belldandy tried to reassure me. "The examinations focus on control and finesse, Meg-chan, not raw power. You don't have the vast mana that a goddess can wield, but your precision and skill are more than adequate for the tests. Also, your use of magic is so efficient that many gods would have difficulty matching the things you can do already."

It made my head swim, but the impish side of my personality took delight in the prospect of messing with a bureaucrat's head.

The next day instead of taking lessons Skuld and I went to Asgard. Of course, it was my first time there (I had caught a glimpse of Asgard in Belldandy's wedding projection), so Skuld gave me a brief tour before we reported to the License Bureau office.

Skuld greeted the official in charge, a First Class Limited god who ran the office part-time (there wasn't enough business in the License Bureau to justify a full-time staff). "Hello Tomasu, long time no see. This is my good friend Morisato Megumi."

Tomasu was tall and thin. I had the impression that if he were a mortal, he would be slightly balding and looking over his half-glasses at us. He obviously wasn't pleased. "Skuld, you know we discourage visits by mortals here. Why did you bring her?"

I didn't like his attitude, so I answered boldly, "She didn't bring me; I came here under my own power."

His eyebrow went up. "Indeed? Why did you come here, of all places?"

"The same reason Skuld did," I replied, "We came to pass our First Class qualifications. Belldandy thought it would be better to do it now, before we finish our training."

Tomasu wasn't amused. "If this is a joke, it's in very poor taste," he observed. "When you made appointments for two First Class examinations, I was expecting Urd or somebody at her level, not an immature goddess and her mortal friend."

"Tomasu, don't mess around with _this_ mortal or you'll regret it forever," advised Skuld sternly.

Tomasu, clearly annoyed by this, tried to mentally probe me to find out what our true intentions were. I easily blocked his probe with my shield, and responded by probing him through my shield.

"Impossible!" Tomasu thought, "Only Kami-sama can probe through a shield like that."

::Correction,:: I transmitted to him, while maintaining my shield and my probe. In panic, Tomasu dropped his probe and put up his own shield. Unperturbed, I continued to probe him and transmit to him through his shield::Only Kami-sama, my sensei Morisato Keiichi, and his pupils Skuld and Morisato Megumi can probe through a shield like that!::

Plainly shaken to his core, Tomasu dropped his shield as a gesture of submission. He became much more respectful and cooperative. "Very well," he said, "You shall have your examinations. I'll conduct the tests myself." Tomasu tapped a bell and two more gods appeared, dressed in flowing white robes.

"They're our Witnesses," Skuld whispered to me. "Think of them as video recorders, or impartial observers."

Tomasu began by taking our names and credentials, and then the actual testing began. After twenty minutes he called a brief halt and summoned four more Witnesses, two for each of us.

I thought nothing of this but Skuld was curious. "Tomasu, I never heard of more than one Witness per candidate before. Why do we get three each?"

"Skuld, I want to make certain that nobody ever doubts the scores you two are getting. I'd be remiss in my duty if I didn't get Witnesses to observe history in the making."

Now I was delighted by this remark. It was one thing for Belldandy to assure me that I was qualified, but if the reluctant Tomasu thought that I deserved extra Witnesses, then I must be doing very well indeed. I resolved to do my best, and to pass this test with flying colors. When it was over, I had actually gone off the scale only once. In the test where you have to keep many balls moving simultaneously with no two on similar trajectories, Tomasu ran out of balls and had to get more. I finished the test with 96 balls in motion. I had tried for 98 or 100, but some of them kept slipping into similar orbits. It was only later that I learned that the previous best score on this test had been 62 balls.

Tomasu went over to a terminal and entered our scores, which were then authenticated by the Witnesses. Their duty done, the Witnesses removed their robes and relaxed.

Tomasu produced Skuld's license and presented it to her. "Skuld, you've outscored any other god by 32 percent, and done so at a record young age. You should be very proud." Skuld beamed and accepted her license.

Then he turned toward me. "Young lady, you've outscored Skuld by 26 percent, and I'm obliged to give you your license. You said earlier that you haven't yet finished your training. You must have a very unusual sensei indeed. May I ask how long you've been studying magic?"

"I've been doing magic for nearly ten weeks now," I replied, "and yes, my brother is a _very_ unusual sensei."

Tomasu was incredulous. His voice rose an octave as he asked, "Did you say ten _weeks_?" I noticed the Witnesses' astonished expressions.

"No, I said _nearly_ ten weeks," I replied smugly. I was really enjoying this.

Tomasu shook his head in bewilderment. "Morisato, what is your domain? I can't complete your license without your proper name and domain."

I resisted the urge to give him the domain part of my e-mail address, because it belonged to my vendor and not to me. I offered a suggestion, which he accepted and began entering it on the form.

"This is highly irregular," he muttered to himself.

"No, it's actually unique, or unprecedented," I corrected. If the test was being scored on precision, I thought I should be precise. I still have that license, if you want to see it. It's an old-style First Class Unlimited license, made out to "Morisato Megumi, Mortal of Computing."

Two of the Witnesses thanked us before they left. One observed that she would cherish watching us pass our exams for millions of years to come. Only later did I realize how rare it is for a Witness to make any comment at all.

Skuld said goodbye to Tomasu and vanished. He looked startled (again). "She can teleport without using a surface?" he asked, "I thought she preferred water as her medium."

"She used to use water," I explained, "but doing it this way is more convenient, and not difficult once you get the hang of it." Then I waved goodbye and teleported back to the temple.

That evening I took one look at the dinner table and exclaimed, "Oh wow, Belldandy, you've outdone yourself this time!"

She smiled happily and replied, "I thought we should celebrate. After all, my sisters haven't just gotten their First Class licenses, they've made history."

I noticed that she had used the plural. "Sisters? Including me? Oh, Belldandy..."

Her voice grew soft and loving. "Meg-chan, if you were my sister in fact, instead of in spirit, I couldn't feel any closer to you. In my heart you're my sister, and that's all that really matters."

I had a warm feeling inside, and I was probably blushing. "Belldandy, I feel the same way. I've wanted to call all of you 'Onee-chan' for some time now, but I didn't have the courage."

Urd chimed in. "The same goes for me too. Face it, guys, we've grown closer to each other than most natural families have. Isn't it wonderful?"

When the meal was over, a contented Skuld observed, "If I will get rewarded like this, then I'm going to make history more often."

Urd retorted in mock indignation, "Watch it kid, history is my job."

I had the feeling that, though they didn't know it yet, Asgard was never going to be the same again. Tomasu had the same suspicion, and he was busy telling his friends what had happened. It was unheard-of for a mortal to take the test, much less to outscore all the gods. Unlike most gossip, this story had Witnesses to back it up. There was considerable ferment in Asgard that night.

The next morning Skuld was unusually happy. In fact, she seemed as happy as Belldandy had been on the morning after... Oh my! I sent her a thought ::Skuld-chan, you got what you wanted last night, didn't you?::

::Yes,:: she replied::and you were right. He was waiting for the right occasion. It was wonderful!::

I was glad for her sake, but I felt a pang of jealousy too. Damn the incest taboo!

I had reached at least a partial resolution to my what-to-wish-for problem. I wanted to remain a mortal through graduation day, but not much longer than that. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to be a goddess or not. My brother was doing fabulously well without divine powers. This was turning out to be a difficult choice. I resolved to keep working on it until I got it right.

A few days later Urd passed her First Class Unlimited qualifications with scores comparable to Skuld's, or about twice Urd's previous scores on the same test. Knowing Urd was Skuld's sister, Tomasu made an educated guess: "You've been training with Morisato Keiichi, haven't you?"

"Yes," replied Urd, "For about two weeks."

Tomasu was incredulous. "What manner of man is this Morisato, and how long has he been doing magic?"

Urd considered this. "Morisato is no longer mortal, nor is he a god. He's known about the existence of magic for about four years, or ever since Belldandy came to stay with him. He's thought about magic for about three years and began trying to experiment with it over a year ago. He cast his first real spell about four months ago. Would you like to see it?" She showed them the silent-mode spell.

The beauty and intricacy of the spell overwhelmed Tomasu and the Witnesses. After Urd had left Tomasu and the others tried to make sense of what they'd seen and heard. A former mortal had come out of nowhere and in an incredibly short time had achieved a mastery of magic exceed only by Kami-sama. The story spread like wildfire. Before he ever set foot in Asgard, Keiichi's reputation was legendary.

The next day, Keiichi made a suggestion that took us all by surprise. "I think the time has come to remove the demon wards around the temple," he said.

Urd was astonished. "That would be an open invitation for Mara to attack us!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly!" he replied with a smile. "She gets through or around the wards every few months anyway, so they aren't totally effective. She could be back soon. We're strong enough now that she's no longer a threat to us, but she just doesn't know it yet."

We discussed his idea for a while. Urd and Belldandy had some reservations, but Skuld assured them that she could handle a demon all by herself, and reminded them that Keiichi and I were even stronger than she was. In the end, we removed the demon wards and replaced them with a network of detection and warning spells.

Mara didn't waste any time. The alarm spells sounded early the very next morning. I rushed outside to meet her, still in my pajamas. There was Mara, hovering five meters in the air, laughing and mock-promising to destroy us all utterly--typical demon banter.

I stepped out into the yard and waved to her. "Good morning, Mara."

"I'll start with you first," she vowed, and threw a force bolt intended to turn me into a cactus. I didn't bother to dodge it, deflect it, or return it; instead I ate it for breakfast. I seized her energy, distilled it, stripped out the chaotic elements, and refined it to match my own persona. I used a portion of her spell to make myself a "Have you hugged your cactus today?" teeshirt, and stored the rest of it away for future use.

"Thanks," I told her, "That was very tasty."

The bewildered look on Mara's face was wonderful to behold. She looked at me closely. "Morisato Megumi, the _mortal_? What did you do to my force bolt?"

"I ate it," I replied. "Do you have any more to offer me?"

Mara was speechless, so I continued, "Actually, I'm Morisato Megumi, First Class Unlimited Mortal now." I projected an image of my license where she could read it conveniently.

Mara took a moment to examine the image, and then complained, "That makes absolutely no sense at all!"

I rose into the air until I was level with her. "Exactly! Isn't it wonderful? A demon like you should love it," I replied happily.

Just then Keiichi emerged from the temple, looking calm, friendly, and utterly unafraid. Mara took one look at his aura and turned pale.

Doing a Captain Kirk imitation, Keiichi said, "Hello, Alice, welcome to Wonderland."

Mara took another look and finally recognized him. "Keiichi, is that you? What on Earth are you doing with an aura like _that_? I'd thought you were Kami-sama!" It was the first time, but certainly not the last time, that someone had mistaken him for Kami-sama. Mara didn't consider attacking him even for an instant--a gnat does not bite a battleship. Neither did she flee, for she could sense that he intended her no harm.

"Come on down and let's talk," he offered.

"About what?" she responded tentatively.

"About turning your world inside out, your life upside down, and your loving it," he replied.

Inside the temple, Skuld was following the action with her enhanced senses, and relaying what happened to her sisters. I signaled to her that we hadn't eaten yet, and in a few minutes Belldandy came out with three bento breakfasts and quietly returned to the temple. Mara wasn't accustomed to being fed by people she had been trying to make suffer, but she warily accepted the food.

Urd had once predicted that Keiichi "wouldn't even kill demons, he would strip them of their evil and turn them into lawful deities." During the next 90 minutes, that's exactly what he did. For the record, he didn't use any magic at all, not even hypnosis. He _talked_ to Mara, using that persuasive manner he had developed. He outlined his vision of the future, where spontaneity and fun would be encouraged, a little mischief or impishness permitted to add spice to life, stuffiness and bureaucracy discouraged, but where evil and wanton destruction would be forbidden. He described how the pleasure she might get from destructive acts was transient, but the satisfaction of doing constructive things was durable. He told her that although demons might consider gods their enemies, gods considered demons to be cousins who had temporarily lost their way. He mentioned that there was already a reformed demon in Asgard, so that Mara would have a precedent and a peer group (luxuries that Keiichi himself didn't enjoy). He even offered her some one-on-one magic tutoring. That man could charm the spots off a leopard.

By the end of their talk Mara was completely won over; she eagerly wanted to reform, and was begging to be admitted to our household. Personally, I think the training offer was the clincher. A little mental probing convinced us that she was sincere. We went inside to discuss the situation with the three goddesses.

Urd was bewildered. Mara wanted to join us? Was that wise, or even safe?

Skuld was delighted. "My sensei can do anything!" She was nearly bouncing up and down.

Belldandy thought it was the best possible outcome, and seemed pleased. "We'll have to find accommodations for you," she stated.

I observed that the rooms were all occupied. "She could stay with me, if my room weren't so small," I offered.

"Space is no problem," said Keiichi. "Meg-chan, have you seen my room recently?"

I hadn't, so I went to take a look. The inside of Keiichi's room was bigger than the entire temple! I thought I had wandered into the Taj Mahal. The bed looked as big as an Olympic swimming pool. Was someone planning to have an orgy? Still, the room had Belldandy's taste in decoration, elegant but simple and functional. Clearly finding enough room for one more, or twenty more, people wouldn't be hard.

::Kei-sama, how do you change the sheets on that thing?:: I sent, followed by a mental image of a washing machine as large as a house.

::No need to,:: he replied::the sheets stay clean, neat, dry, and fresh no matter what you do, and they never get too warm or too cool either.:: It figures. Keiichi never does anything halfway.

::I want sheets like that!:: I declared.

::No problem, here's the spell,:: he responded, and sent me the details.

Given her choice of a room of her own or staying with me, Mara chose to stay with me. Belldandy sent me a shielded thought ::Meg-chan, are you aware that Mara prefers girls?::

I'd been aware of her orientation, but I stopped to consider it. Finally, I replied to Belldandy::I guess I'm flexible. My brother isn't likely to touch me while I'm still mortal, and I've shared my body with Mara once before, when she possessed me. Perhaps half a loaf is better than none.::

Belldandy neither approved nor disapproved, but accepted my response serenely. Soon my room had been tripled in size, and I had moved my belongings over to one half. Mara moved in her stuff easily enough because there wasn't much of it. I'd forgotten that she sleeps in a coffin, but I was relieved that at least she had her own bed. It promised to be interesting to have a former demon for a roommate.

That evening as we were bedding down for the night, Mara asked if I minded having her in my room.

"Mara, we've a lot in common," I replied, "We're both in transition, we can't return to what we used to be and we aren't yet ready for what we're becoming. We're now both unique people, goddess candidates unlike any others. I think rooming together will do a both good--as sort of a mutual support group."

"There's still one thing I've trouble understanding."

"Only _one_?" I prompted. I could think of many things she ought to be confused about just now.

"I came here intending to discomfort you all, but you've treated me with nothing but kindness. I don't get it."

That was easy to answer. "First of all, we had the luxury of choice. Since you were no threat to us, we had many options. Given a choice, Keiichi will always choose the path of greatest benefit and least harm. The most important reason is that we enjoy helping others; it's very rewarding. You'll find that out for yourself. Finally, my brother and I take a certain impish delight in messing with people's minds, if it does no harm. Can you think of a better way to mystify a demon than with kindness?"

Mara laughed. "That one I can understand completely. I can't think of a more effective way to confuse a demon. Megumi, you're my kind of people. I'm sure I'll like it here."

We embraced briefly. "No, you're going to love it here," I promised.

Keiichi's teaching arrangements changed the following afternoon. The elder goddesses had come close enough to our level that the two groups were combined into one. This would give Sensei practice with somewhat larger class sizes. Our pace of instruction was still quite rapid because most of it was conducted via telepathy. Mara received one on one tutoring in a separate, simultaneous session. She made good progress. At dinner and in the evening we continued the social integration of our former enemy into our household. In the beginning we were all slightly unsure of how to proceed and how far to go. None of us were ready to love her, but telepathy speeds up socialization just as much as it speeds up instruction. By the end of the day we were all comfortable with each other and beginning to feel like old friends.

The following morning we had a visitor from Asgard. A young friend of Skuld's dropped in, ostensibly to see her, but we all knew he had really come to check out the new teacher who was causing so much commotion in Heaven. Skuld greeted Donner happily, and proudly introduced him to her husband and sensei. One look at Keiichi's aura and Donner wondered if the most exaggerated rumors he had heard didn't go nearly far enough. Donner had met Keiichi on a previous visit, but that earlier Keiichi had been a completely different person.

Donner bowed and said, "Morisato-sama, I'm honored to meet you. Your students have made very favorable impressions at the License Bureau. You must be an extraordinary teacher."

"Thanks, Donner," Keiichi replied in a friendly tone, "Please call me Keiichi. I'm quite pleased with the progress my five pupils are making."

Donner blinked. "Five pupils? The three Norns, your sister Megumi, and..."

Keiichi led him around a corner and introduced him. "Donner, this is Mara, my newest pupil."

"Hello, Donner, pleased to meet you," she said with a warm smile.

It took Donner a moment to find his voice. "Excuse me Mara, but aren't you a demon?"

Mara smiled again and replied, "Technically I suppose so, but I prefer to think of myself as a former demon, or a goddess candidate."

Naturally, Donner was curious. "You must have an interesting history..."

Mara tried to explain. "Two days ago I had the foolish idea that I wanted to curse them all. It soon became clear that I didn't stand a chance. Instead of being annoyed, Keiichi treated me with kindness, he even fed me breakfast, and patiently explained to me the error of my ways. I should warn you, he can be _very_ persuasive. Two hours later I had renounced my old ways and he'd taken me on as a student. By last night I was certain I had made the right decision."

After lunch Donner and Skuld had a few minutes alone. "Is there _anything_ he can't do?" asked Donner in hushed tones.

Skuld looked amused. "Sure. He can't make a rock so heavy that he can't move it."

"Be serious, Skuld."

"Donner, if you can think of anything he can't do, don't mention it to him or he'll figure out how to do it so quickly it'll make your head spin."

"Oh," said Donner, in a subdued voice.

Skuld elaborated. "If you had the opportunity to deep probe him telepathically and copy all the magical techniques he knows, you wouldn't get much. I've had the chance, and I know. He finds it faster and easier to reinvent spells then to remember them. I remember more of his techniques than Sensei does, because I can't invent them so easily."

She continued, "Do you know what I consider the most amazing thing Kei-sama does?" Donner obviously didn't. With her eyes sparkling, Skuld explained, "He loves me."

"That's not so amazing, Skuld, I love you too," said Donner wistfully.

"Consider the big picture, Donner. For years I hated him and feared he was taking Bell-chan away from me. I sabotaged his projects, ruined his love life, belittled him at every turn, and bothered him in every way I could. He never once complained. Then when I caught a glimpse of his probable destiny, I felt devastated. I realized I couldn't have been more out of line if I were spitting at Kami-sama himself! Keiichi responded by forgiving me and asking for my friendship. I couldn't believe it! I didn't feel worthy, but he was persistent and sincere. A few weeks later I was in love with him, and he with me. Donner, I know of no god or mortal with so little malice and so much love in him. You must have felt it yourself, for he fills his entire neighborhood with love."

Donner agreed. "I noticed it right away."

Soon, Skuld announced that she had to go to class. "Perhaps I should leave now," suggested Donner.

"Only if you want to," she responded, "I can keep you company during class."

He looked confused. "Could you explain that?"

Skuld pointed to her left. "See Keiichi over there with Megumi and my sisters?" He nodded. Skuld pointed to her right "See Keiichi over there with Mara?"

Donner looked rapidly from left to right. After a long moment he asked, "Is he twins?"

Skuld pointed left again with a wide smile on her face. "See Keiichi over there with Megumi, _me_, and my sisters? Am I twins?"

Donner asked in awe, "Skuld, how do you do that?"

Skuld squeezed his hand. "Sensei taught us the fine art of being in two or more places at once. It's very handy sometimes."

Donner thought to himself that he should have brought a Witness or two. Nobody in Asgard would believe all that he had seen and heard today. Wistfully, he said, "I sense that I don't have a chance of winning your heart, Skuld. There's no way I can ever compete with him."

To his surprise, Skuld looked at him warmly and replied, "On the contrary, Donner, your chances have improved. Last year I wasn't really ready to love anyone, though I thought I was. Kei-sama has taught me to be more accepting and loving. I can't hold it against you that you're a mere god, for I'm only a goddess myself. Why don't you court me again when we're both a little older? Until than, I'd like to be your friend." Donner said nothing, but his joy was unmistakable.

During dinner Donner asked Keiichi if he was planning to take on any more students.

"Certainly. Eventually I expect to have many more. I intend to make teaching my career," Keiichi responded.

Donner continued, "Will you continue to be based here then?"

"It would be impractical to have all the gods in Asgard come to me here, and very disruptive to choose all my students from among mortals. I expect to relocate to Asgard when I'm ready. I imagine that will be about a year from now."

Donner ate another few morsels and asked, "Why do you feel that you aren't ready now? You seem to be getting excellent results."

Keiichi smiled warmly. "Thanks, Donner, but I'm still a novice learning my trade. I've only been doing this for about four months, after all. I have only a little experience teaching goddesses. I want to improve my skills before I set up shop in Asgard, lest I make a poor initial impression."

Donner was unable to reply--if Keiichi was 'still a novice,' then _what_ was he destined to become?

After dinner, Donner thanked Belldandy for her delicious meals, Skuld for the pleasure of her company, Keiichi for the most interesting day of his life, and then he returned to Asgard.

* * *

Authors Note: C & C welcome." Be gentle it's only my second time. I'd like to acknowledge the following fanfic authors, whose work has entertained and inspired me: Ed Sharpe for "No Mere Mortal," Brett Handy for "Oh My God!" Sean Gaffney for "Proposal/Wedding/Honeymoon," and Fred Herriot for "A Remarkable Destiny."

I'd like to thank Belldandy for sharing her recipe, "If you have enough love in your heart then anything you make will be wonderful." My cooking has improved noticeably after I started using it, and it's good for things not involving food preparation too.


	4. Graduation

Megumi No Megami  
As told by Megumi

Chapter 4 - Graduation

We settled down to socialize for a while, and soon established our customary relaxed, intimate, and pleasant mood. Tonight, for some reason, there seemed to be an undercurrent of romance in the air. I found I had my arms around my seatmates, Mara and Belldandy, and their arms were around my shoulders too. The others in our household were similarly affected. Keiichi observed that tonight seemed to be a fine opportunity for an orgy, and we were all invited. Naturally, I was ecstatic. No more mean old incest taboo!

This might be a good time to explain that like marriage, orgies are very different in Heaven than they are on Earth. Among mortals, orgies are occasions of lust, sensuousness, promiscuity, and a little exhibitionism thrown in for spice. Can you imagine demure, proper Belldandy in such a scene? Among the gods, with their capacity to love several others simultaneously and open marriage traditions, an orgy was simply an occasion when people who loved each other did together what they would have done separately otherwise. Its purpose is to facilitate growing closer and strengthening bonds of affection--to maximize pleasure by sharing. Sometimes a person tied by affection not strong enough to be considered love would be invited, as was Mara in this case. Strangers and casual acquaintances were never invited.

It didn't work out as simply as you might expect. Mara didn't feel comfortable in a hetero group scene, so she elected to sit this one out. I didn't want her to be alone on this special night, so I offered to stay with her while also attending the orgy. Keiichi made three additional replicas of himself so he could give individual attention to the three goddesses and me. All of us in Keiichi's room were in telepathic rapport with each other. The copy of me who was staying in our room with Mara was linked to Mara and to everyone in Keiichi's room. If this sounds complicated, it was. Let me continue from the point of view of the Megumi who was staying with Mara.

We were sitting on my bed with our arms around each other and listening to the orgy participants. I felt just slightly uneasy because I was aware that I was cuddling with a lesbian, and I wasn't really sure how I felt about it. I had come to like Mara, and I cared about her a lot, but I didn't think I loved her yet. Of course Mara sensed how I felt through our telepathic link, and it's a sign of how much she had changed that she didn't try to pressure me. When my other self lost her (our? my?) virginity, I was delighted, then I began to giggle. Mara knew what I was thinking, but she didn't understand why it was so funny.

I'd realized that, depending on which body vanished when I stopped bilocating, I'd have my choice of either being or not being a virgin tomorrow. I could have sex every day and remain a virgin forever by using bilocation and a little care. What a ridiculous concept! I just had to giggle. Mara couldn't understand what was so wonderful about being a virgin--it seemed like a damned nuisance to her. I explained that it was funny because of my mortal upbringing. Most human cultures placed undue value on virginity, especially the patriarchal societies like Japan. I wasn't being amused by the value of retained virginity, but rather by the patent absurdity of my situation.

In the other room, Keiichi was in his element--he had found something else to teach. He had once been surprised to discover that female sexual enjoyment had to be learned, it wasn't hard wired. That's why women's magazines have articles on how to have better sex, while men's magazines at most have articles on how to have more sex. Naturally, Keiichi wanted to know all he could about this fascinating subject. Could male enjoyment be improved through training? Yes, but it wasn't easy. A challenge for the world's greatest teacher--and the lessons were so enjoyable. The man making love to me in the other room, while arguably the best lover on the planet, was certainly the best teacher ever and we cared for each other very much. I thought it doesn't get any better than that. I was wrong--it does get better.

I was becoming quite aroused from the amorous activities of the couples in the other room, but I didn't know what I could do about it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make the first move, or how to do it if I did want to. To our surprise, Urd-replica joined us to make us a threesome and to show me how to go about doing the girl-on-girl thing. It seems that Urd was more experienced than any of us had realized, and she had sensed my predicament via our link. Urd started gently until my comfort level increased, then she (and I!) gradually got wilder. Soon all three of us were having a very good time. Urd and Mara discovered they had a lot in common and they became very close friends.

After the orgy, as we were settling down for the night, Mara said, "You know, Meg, demons have sex but you guys make love. I never realized how significant the difference is. I'd heard you all say how rewarding it is to give pleasure to others, but I'd never really grasped the concept before. It's a very undemonic idea, after all. Tonight I experienced it for myself, and it's much better than anything in Hell. If I get invited to the next orgy, I'll probably accept. Thanks for linking me in."

"Mara, it was a pleasure for me to do it. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I know I did."

* * *

The next day Donner's friends lost no time asking him what he had seen and heard during his visit. He tried his best to report accurately, but often words were inadequate and he had to resort to telepathy. The credulity of his listeners was sorely strained. Keiichi had reformed a demon without using any magic at all? Preposterous. He could conduct multiple classes simultaneously in different locations? Unbelievable. His bedroom was bigger than the entire building? Absurd. The stories were soon spreading to all the gods in Asgard. It was clear that a revolution was brewing and nothing would remain unchanged.

Tomasu gathered a small contingent of senior gods to bring their concerns to Kami-sama himself. That's when something really unbelievable happened: Kami-sama laughed! He roared. He held his belly and shook with mirth. No one had ever heard Kami-sama laugh before. When he calmed down, Kami-sama wiped away a tear and tried to reassure the concerned gods.

"Do I understand that you're afraid of a man who treats his worst enemies with kindness and love, a man who possesses less magic power than the least of the gods? You should be ashamed of yourselves. I've followed the career of young Kei-chan quite closely for several years, and I can assure you he is no threat to me, nor to anyone else in Asgard or on Earth. In my opinion reforming demons and teaching improved magic techniques aren't wicked, but praiseworthy acts. I eagerly await his arrival here; he and his sister will be great additions to our team. I might even enroll in some of his classes myself. It's true that everything will change, but it's going to change for the better. The more flexible you are the more comfortable you'll be during the transition. Now go home and tell your friends to stop worrying and to practice smiling."

The committee of elder gods noted his use of "Kei-chan," and went away quite bewildered. Kami-sama thought to himself, "I only regret that I didn't invent them earlier. It will be so nice to have some real friends and fresh ideas for a change."

* * *

Later that same day Keiichi was a few minutes late for our class. We could see that he had already begun Mara's lessons and wondered what was delaying him. Then Skuld nudged me, pointed to an approaching figure, and asked "Meg-chan, is that you over there?"

I examined the oncoming young woman closely. She looked like me, but her glossy black waist-length hair was worn in a style similar to Skuld's. Her outfit looked like something I might wear. Then, with a shock, I recognized her. "That's not me, it's Keiichi! Look at her aura!" I exclaimed. The goddesses were momentarily speechless.

"Hello girls," Keiichi said as she joined our group, "I'm sorry I'm late, but I had to learn how to walk all over again and it delayed me. My balance and proportions are different now. Guess what we're going to study today?"

Belldandy asked, "Kei-sama, _what_ have you done to yourself?"

Skuld added, "And why?"

I thought to myself that what he/she had done was pretty obvious.

Keiichi raised her hands. "Believe it or not, one of my motives was to become a better husband."

Urd observed wryly, "If you think that girls make better husbands than boys, most of us are going to disagree with you."

Keiichi shook her head. "I don't expect to remain a girl unless I like it a lot, which is improbable. I just wanted an authentic female experience; to feel the way a woman feels and to think the way a woman thinks. I wanted to walk a kilometer in the other person's sandals, as the saying goes. It would help me to understand and communicate better with half the population of Heaven and Earth."

"If you put it that way," Urd remarked dryly, "then I think it should be mandatory."

Keiichi responded, "I'm glad you feel that way, Urd, so you won't mind being a man for a day or two." Urd looked apprehensive.

Mara sauntered over to our group and gave Keiichi a brief examination. She smiled appreciatively, winked, and returned to her own sensei without saying a word.

"So the four of us will become men for a while," I began, "It should be an _interesting_ experience. Are we going to have kinky sex too?"

Keiichi gave me a sharp look. "That's not in my lesson plan, and I want you to refrain from discussing it during class. However, after dinner anything goes. I hope we do mix it up a little, because it will be an educational experience." Then Keiichi launched into the preamble to the day's lesson.

"It would be easy enough to wrap my male brain in a female body. Body morphing is simple to do, and we'll cover the technique in a few minutes at the start of the lesson. However, it would be an interesting but inauthentic experience. Male and female brains differ slightly in many ways, shaped by the prenatal influence of hormones. I wanted a fully female brain to obtain my objective, but I couldn't reshape my own brain while _I_ was the one doing the magic. There'd be a very good chance that I'd lose control and permanently damage myself. My initial idea called for constructing a robot surgeon spell that would rewire my brain while I was unconscious, with triple backup copies of my original brain and checksums and failsafes and so on. This would work, but it lacked the elegance and simplicity that I strive for. Then after the orgy last night I realized that I'd been walking around with four identical functioning copies of my original brain. Bilocation was the key to the simple and elegant solution I had sought. All I had to do was to morph the pattern of my duplicate before it materialized. The extra me could be anything that I could shape the pattern into--a girl, an elephant, a cactus, or even a cloud. My original self would remain unaffected, so the danger would be minimal."

Keiichi established telepathic linkages with us and the lesson proper began.

That evening the dinner table had to be expanded because there were now eleven of us: male and female versions of everyone except Mara. Our replicas were still a little uncomfortable in their new bodies.

Otoko-Keiichi (male Keiichi) began by asking each of the new replicas how they were doing. "Urd-kun, how does it feel to be a hunk, instead of desiring one?"

Otoko-Urd looked like a California Beach Boy with his tall muscular body, bronze skin, and short, near-white hair. He was bare-chested and rather attractive. "It's different, that's for sure. Now I can go topless without raising eyebrows. These muscles are making me restless; they seem to demand action. I wonder how I'll be able to sleep at night."

Keiichi nodded and turned toward Otoko-Belldandy. He was handsome in a movie-star way, and dressed with typical Belldandy elegance. Otoko-Belldandy said, "My thoughts keep going off in unfamiliar tangents, and I've trouble getting in touch with my emotions. My body isn't giving me much trouble, but I'm disappointed at how insensitive it is." He stroked his forearm lightly with a finger and sighed.

Keiichi projected an image of two bucks battling in a forest, with a doe in the background. "Imagine that these males are equally matched in size and strength, but one is as sensitive as the doe while the other is less sensitive. Which one gets to breed?"

Otoko-Belldandy said, "I see. It goes with the territory, doesn't it?" He looked down at his lap. "Even there?"

"Yes, even there. It's exposed instead of protected, so it has to be less sensitive."

Otoko-Belldandy managed to look mournful and sympathetic at the same time.

Keiichi continued, "Belldandy, don't feel sorry for us--sensitivity isn't everything. You've shared my experience and know that I don't lack for pleasure. Besides, if men were as sensitive as women are then we'd finish even sooner than we already do and our women would be even more frustrated than they sometimes are now."

Keiichi turned to Otoko-Skuld. He was a slender adolescent boy, about 17 years old, with short wild black hair much like Keiichi-kun's. "Skuld-kun?"

"Besides what Belldandy-kun mentioned, I'm having a problem thinking about anything except sex. Is it always this bad, Kei-sama?"

I noted the incongruity of these remarks--for years Skuld had had a very low opinion of sexuality and considered it "disgusting." Obviously, her attitude had changed considerably in recent months.

Keiichi considered. "No, in about another year it gets even worse, but then it peaks and declines to manageable levels. Many women find it hard to deal with boys in this phase, some of whom act like animals. Now you know why."

Next Keiichi addressed Otoko-Megumi. "I'm not sure if you're my brother or my sister, Megumi-kun, but how are you making out?"

My male self looked very much like Keiichi-kun, but he was more than four centimeters taller. He was careful not to dress like Keiichi because their auras were similar and confusion could result. "Most of my issues have already been aired, Onii-sama, but I feel an unfamiliar urge toward belligerent or aggressive behavior. I notice that if you feel these impulses, you seem to conceal it exceptionally well."

Keiichi agreed. "I do feel those drives, but I seem to have escaped the worst excesses of testosterone poisoning."

Otoko-Megumi blushed before continuing. "I now understand why men are so sloppy in the bathroom; this thing doesn't go where I aim it. And it sprays up!"

Keiichi nodded. "That's why urinals were invented. The urethra runs along the bottom of the shaft and jogs upward to the centerline just before it exits, so the final portion is slanted upwards."

"I'd always wanted to pee standing up--it's convenient--but now I'm not sure it's worth it." Otoko-Megumi shook his head, bewildered. "I never expected two streams from one nozzle."

"Yes, that happens sometimes. There's a reason why men are shaped that way; curiously enough, it's the same reason women have to pee sitting down."

"There's a reason?" asked onna-Urd, her eyebrows rising.

"Keiichi has an explanation for everything," observed onna-Skuld.

"The interior of the vagina is very inviting to all sorts of microorganisms--yeast, bacteria, and such. It's warm, dark, moist, and contains easily available nutrients. Female anatomy evolved to make it harder for these critters to enter. To some extent, it cleans itself every time the bladder empties. The urethra is also designed to keep the bugs out. In males it isn't designed to be neat or controllable, but to be sanitary."

This observation struck a chord in me. I'd had a yeast infection once, and it was no fun. I had a suden insight. "That explains the function of the hymen."

There was a short silence. Finally, otoko-Keiichi addressed onna-Keiichi (female Keiichi), who might be my temporary new sister. "Kei-chan, you've heard the male complaints. Can you give us the female counterpoint?"

Onna-Keiichi paused before answering. "I can't do justice to female grievances, because I haven't gone through puberty, monthly discomforts, childbirth, menopause, or the mistreatment of women in many mortal societies. I find it's easier for me to do some things and harder for me to do others. I'm short as a man, so my height isn't an issue. I'm not as strong as my male self, but the difference isn't as great as I expected. My peak effort is reduced, but I can sustain it longer than I could as a male. I don't think I'm more emotional than I used to be, but my emotions are more accessible and better integrated into my thinking then they were before. Creating new magic spells is now more difficult than it was. I find it a little harder to navigate my way around, a little easier to verbalize, or to remember things. I feel a greater need to socialize, or connect with others. I used to have no problem spending the morning alone doing lesson plans, but now I'm not sure I'd like it as much. I got into this because I wanted to experience otherness, and I seem to have gotten what I wanted. It's been a strange trip, that's for sure."

I noticed that she was still using male vocabulary. In Japanese there are certain words reserved for use by men and others reserved for use by women. Some habits are hard to break--having to switch back and forth would be confusing.

Onna-Keiichi reddened slightly and continued, "I'm having more trouble than I expected getting comfortable in my new body. The jiggle of my breasts, which my male self finds so distracting, keeps distracting _me_. If I wear a bra it's confining, and if I don't I bob up and down."

Onna-Urd said, "You'll get used to it in time. I have, and I'm bigger than you."

"Yes, but your body evolved gradually, Urd. I passed through puberty in an instant." Onna-Keiichi removed her shirt. "I think I've found a solution."

"It looks like a sports bra," I observed. Then I took a closer look. "It's not an ordinary fabric--every part has its own carefully engineered thread density and direction."

Onna-Keiichi looked proud. "It gives me gentle support without feeling unnatural." She put her shirt back on.

I made a mental note to get one of those for myself.

Onna-Belldandy asked, "Keiichi, do you get distracted by moving bosoms?"

"Absolutely. Bell, eyes are engineered to be especially sensitive to moving objects. It's a survival thing, to help avoid predators and find prey. Almost any animal will stop moving when it wants to remain undetected. Besides, the inimitable jiggle of a woman's chest is a very distinctive motion, and it's hard to ignore."

"'Inimitable jiggle,' huh? I like that," mused onna-Urd. "Is that why guys are turned on by bigger breasts?"

"There's a different reason for that. A male needs to find a mate capable of bearing many healthy children in order to pass along his genes to his progeny. A girl with a full figure is most likely to qualify. That's why guys prefer gals with an hourglass shape. However, some men go to extremes. An exceptionally large bust is a handicap, not an asset. Urd, I think you're okay, but don't get any bigger for my sake. I belong to the 'more than a handful is wasted' school of thought."

We giggled at the 'handful' remark. There was a short pause while we digested this. Onna-Skuld gave onna-Urd a superior smile and flashed a brief "victory" sign. Urd sniffed dismissively.

Otoko-Skuld broke the silence. "So, are we going to have a kinky orgy, or what?"

"My 'brother' has a one-track mind," protested onna-Skuld.

Onna-Keiichi spoke up. "I'm not in the mood for an orgy, but I'm tempted to seduce Keiichi-kun. After all, I'm one of the few girls he hasn't bedded yet."

Otoko-Keiichi blushed. "That would surely be a unique experience--but you'll have to ask me nicely."

Onna-Urd wailed in mock despair. "I thought I'd already had every conceivable experience, and then this young upstart comes along and suggests one I never even thought of."

"Urd, you have to stop being so hard on yourself," I said, "He's Keiichi, but you're only a goddess." At the time I said it I was kidding. Really.

Otoko-Urd gave onna-Urd a hug and tried to comfort her. "It's not too late, Onee-sama. Consider the possibilities."

Onna-Urd brightened and kissed him. She said, "If that's a proposition, it must be one of the strangest that I've ever heard."

Otoko-Urd looked worried, and sent a thought to Keiichi-kun::Sensei, could I have that stamina spell you developed:

Keiichi replied::No problem, here it is: and sent him the instructions. :Don't use it before you have to, or you'll miss the authentic male experience.:

Mara looked at onna-Keiichi and said, "Keiichi, I could offer you a good time. After all, I owe you one for all you've given me."

Onna-Keiichi quoted, "That would surely be a unique experience--but you'll have to ask me nicely." We all had a good laugh.

The next evening I resolved my problems in deciding what to wish for. I had come to accept that, as good as I was, I lacked the creative spark and unique perspective that had made Keiichi so special. I'd become very fond of the three goddesses and looked forward to being their peer. Finally, I'd been deeply affected by Belldandy's wedding scene projection and realized that I wanted something similar, but modified to suit my own tastes.

I approached Belldandy. "Bell-chan, can I make a wish now for something to happen at a specific time in the future?"

She must have sensed that I had made up my mind, because she looked pleased. "Of course you can, Meg-chan. Wishing for something at an unspecified time is risky, but I doubt you'd make an unwise wish."

On hearing this my remaining doubts fled, and I removed the self-censoring spell that prevented me from accidentally making a wish. "I want to become a goddess on the day after I graduate from Nekomi Institute of Technology, and I want a wedding ceremony similar to the one you projected too, but with some specific changes. For example, those gold-edged wing feathers look tacky and have to go..."

We talked for a while longer, then I phrased my wish as exactly as I could and spoke it aloud. It was promptly granted. Nobody had warned me that wish granting involved fancy special effects. I was impressed. Unfortunately, it hadn't occurred to me to specify that I wanted no decoration at all on my wings. Always be careful what you wish for, you my get it.

Two weeks later Mara admitted that she had been considering how she could reform some of her demon friends. She thought it would be easier while she still wore demon markings, because as a goddess she wouldn't be welcome in Hell. Keiichi had a long talk with her about this subject after class.

"Mara, I won't try to stop you, and if your plan is well thought out I'll even support you. However, I'm nurturing a plan of my own that may be better. Remember the Lord of Terror?"

"How can I forget? He was the ruler of Hell and commander of all demons."

"I was part of the team that took him out. Actually, the three Norns did most of the work; I hadn't learned to do magic yet. Being possessed by the Lord of Terror was an important part of my magical education."

Mara looked at him with awe. "You four eliminated the Lord of Terror? I should have known--who else would be up to the task? Kei-sama, if anyone else had been possessed by the Lord they'd need intensive mental care for a decade. You just wrote it off as an educational experience and got on with your life. That's incredible."

"Mara, I regret that we had to kill him. We were greatly outmatched and on our own, so we had to use whatever means we could. Things are different now. I'm planning to go back in time and save his life."

Mara was incredulous. "You went to all that effort to get rid of the Dark Lord, and now you want to resurrect him? Why?"

"Because if he could be reeducated as you have been, then he'd be a great asset to our side. What demon would dare to disobey him? Imagine the Lord of Terror as a force for good."

Mara looked at him. "You really have thought this through, haven't you?"

He nodded. "I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone else. If _this_ secret got out it could ruin a unique opportunity. Since I have to use time travel to get him back, it really doesn't matter how long I take to get ready. I won't move until there's no way I can fail. With Kami-sama and goddess Megumi backing me up, even the Lord of Terror would know he hadn't a chance."

Mara warned, "Keiichi, you'd need god-level power in a confrontation like that and you don't have it."

Keiichi smiled. "Mara, do you really think that I can't tap into the Divine Source that supplies power to the gods, even without the aid of god markings? I might even draw enough energy from the Demonic Source to leave the demons stranded."

It had never occurred to her. "Then why don't you do it?"

"Because I don't want it and don't need it. I'd lose my edge. My magic would no longer need to be so precise or economical. The qualities that make me special would be endangered. Of course, for the Lord of Terror I might make an exception."

Mara realized that Keiichi must be the only person who sincerely believed that becoming a god would be a step down. Her sensei must be truly unique. She asked, "You're really planning to convert all the demons into gods, aren't you?"

"Not exactly. I'm planning to let the Lord of Terror take care of that, with my help if needed. And to tell the truth, I don't care if they choose to remain in Hell or move into Asgard, as long as they become friends instead of foes. If we can reduce our rivalry to the level of chess tournaments or Olympic games, and work together on things that really matter, I don't care what the former demons call themselves."

Mara shook her head and chuckled appreciatively. "Kei-sama, If you ever got a License it would have to read 'Morisato Keiichi, the Something of Unlimited Audacity.' No one else could even conceive of such a plan, but _you_ could bring it off. In your benevolent way you'll do more damage to the status quo than the combined forces of Hell could ever dream of doing, and you'll make everyone thank you for it too. I'm glad you let me in on your plan. I've never enjoyed myself more than in these last few weeks. But, Sensei, I doubt that you'll be able to disarm the Lord of Terror with kindness, the way you disarmed me."

"No, I have a more potent tool for that purpose."

Mara raised an eyebrow.

Keiichi answered, "Love."

That evening at dinner, Mara asked the question that none of us had been bold enough to ask. "Kei-sama, nothing in your mortal history suggests great creativity, but in recent weeks you've astonished us again and again with ideas of extraordinary boldness and originality. Can you tell us how you do it?"

Keiichi smiled and answered at some length. "A year ago I was a shy and awkward college student. I was experimenting secretly with tiny amounts of leftover mana. A few months later I cast my first real magic spell, and within an hour my world and my life had been shattered forever. I'd suddenly gone from being a mere engineering student to probable sensei to all the gods in Heaven. The Norns were treating me with awe and respect. Everything was the reverse of what it had been only an hour before. Every assumption I ever had was questionable, and every certainty became doubtful. Even my own identity was taken away, for suddenly I was neither god nor mortal, but something unique. I'd become the Eternal Outsider, the Stranger in a Strange Land. I thought all I had left was my name and my gender, but a small voice kept asking 'Are you sure about that?' I briefly became very insecure. I didn't realize it until later, but the old Keiichi had died and been replaced by a brand-new me that night."

He continued, "I soon realized that there were some things I could rely upon. Belldandy loved me and would be with me forever. My destiny was to become sensei to the gods. These facts implied certain consequences. I must be a rather special person, and it would be good to start thinking and acting like one. Fortunately, I soon became comfortable with my new situation and realized that nothing could ever hurt me. At that point the destruction of everything I thought I knew liberated me, freeing me to ask questions no one else could ask. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up, because I may become complacent or form new assumptions as time goes on. I hope that doesn't happen soon. Mara, you should be experiencing a similar liberation yourself. Your own life has become almost the exact opposite of what it was, and you're gaining confidence and adjusting to your situation. Try it yourself--think bold thoughts, ask silly questions and see where it leads."

Then Urd spoke up. "As long as you're explaining the inexplicable, could you tell us how a couple of mortals came out of nowhere and started beating us gods at our own game, and by such a wide margin too? It still seems remarkably improbable to me."

Keiichi smirked. "I thought so too, at first. But now that I know more about the situation, it seems _inevitable_ to me that sooner or later mortals were going to overtake gods."

The goddesses were outraged. I was waiting eagerly for an explanation; this was going to be good.

Mara was amused. "Kei-sama, one of these days you're going to astonish me by saying something that _doesn't_ astonish me!"

He explained, "In his wisdom, Kami-sama gave mortals the gift of death. Now before you tell me that this is a gift that you can do without, consider that death is an indispensable part of Darwinian evolution. Death drives mortals to achieve while they still have the chance, but immortals can take a more leisurely approach. Humans continue to evolve because they're mortal. They're also numerous, with many different constellations of abilities--another evolutionary necessity. In contrast, gods 'know' they're living in the best of all possible situations. They become very conservative, afraid that any change could only be a loss. What a recipe for a static society! Why if it weren't for the stimulation provided by demons, most gods would have died of boredom millennia ago. In a race between static gods and evolving humans, the humans are certain to win."

Now Mara was outraged. "Are you saying that demons provide a useful service for gods? If you can prove it there will be a lot of neurotic demons!"

Keiichi was amused. "There's a saying among mortals, 'the wolves keep the deer healthy.' Predators cull the sick and the weak, leaving the surviving prey fit. Having to respond to the challenge posed by demons is one of the things that keep Asgard functional. Without demon challenges, the only source of new ideas in Heaven would be youngsters like Skuld, but they're few and far between and get little respect."

On a tightly shielded link, Mara sent::Kei-sama, if you reform all the demons then who'll provide the challen... Oh! Of course... _You're_ going to do it yourself.:

Keiichi sent a mischievous grin, followed by::Everyone will be enrolling in my classes to learn improved magic techniques--my methods are irresistible. But they'll also be learning how to laugh, be creative and spontaneous, and how to have fun. There's going to be a certain controlled amount of chaos and mischief in Heaven and in Hell when I get through. There will be better times and worse times, but by learning from experience, the trend will be toward better and better times.:

Skuld verbalized what the rest of us were feeling. "Kei-sama doesn't just _say_ outrageous things all the time, he backs them up. After he says something astonishing he explains it so clearly that it seems obvious and logical, and then you wonder why you didn't think of it yourself. He makes me wonder if anyone else has ever thought about anything before!"

"Of course I think about things--I'm an engineer. And a Sensei is supposed to have answers. Why are you surprised?"

I tried to see if I could stump him. "Onii-sama, which came first, the chicken or the egg?"

He didn't hesitate. "Oh, that's easy. Dinosaurs were laying eggs long before their descendents evolved into chickens. The first chicken hatched from an egg laid by a not-quite-chicken. Obviously, the egg came first."

I was humbled. Skuld gave me an "I told you so" look. I remembered that she had seen his future, so she knew Keiichi better than I knew him.

As it turned out, Mara was able to reorient two of her demon friends, the twins Deiko and Phoko. Soon everyone in Hell knew that Mara had defected. A group of senior demons tried to stop her and were shocked to discover that Mara now seemed to be invulnerable and invincible. They were just as surprised when Mara made no move to harm them. After that all demons avoided her like the plague. The twins joined our motley crew for a few months. Keiichi did a "create space" spell and Mara moved into her own room to be with her friends. They made rapid progress because Sensei was now experienced at dealing with former demons. All three of them passed their goddesses exams and relocated to Asgard about a month before my graduation.

Before leaving Mara said goodbye to us all. "You've been exceptionally kind and generous, and I wish I could stay here, but you guys are out of my class. I couldn't be happy living with the level of astonishment that you've gotten used to. It's just too interesting here for my taste."

Belldandy understood, and Urd asked them to come back and visit us whenever they had a chance. Skuld found it amusing that our family could tolerate a level of novelty high enough to unnerve a demon--after all, demons were supposed to thrive on chaos.

My graduation day (from NIT, not Keiichi's tutoring) came at last. Our parents arrived late the night before, tired from their travels but happy and excited. They'd been invited to Keiichi's wedding, to be held the day after my graduation. We had insisted that they stay with us in the temple, as there was plenty of room. Indeed, there was ample space, for it was nearly empty. The Norns had moved out three weeks earlier and gone to Asgard with Keiichi-replica and Megumi-replica to take care of the many details that our moving there would involve. Only my brother and I remained behind. Keiichi had removed most of the more conspicuous spells so the temple now appeared more like an earthly residence than a heavenly one. We didn't want to freak out anyone prematurely.

On graduation morning our parents awoke to a delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen, they were surprised to find Keiichi and me finishing preparing breakfast. Takano raised an eyebrow at me. "You let _him_ cook?"

"Takano, Keiichi is an excellent cook," I replied. "He and I have been taking lessons from Belldandy, who may be the best cook in the world. Taste this and see if you can tell which of us prepared what."

Keiichi chimed in, "Belldandy says that if you have enough love in your heart then anything you make will be wonderful. Besides, it isn't fair to make Meg-chan do all the work on her graduation day. I know it isn't traditional in Japan, but where I'm going soon things are done very differently, and you might as well get used to it."

After sampling several dishes Keima observed, "Judging by the taste you must both have plenty of love in your hearts."

"We do!" we agreed. Takano observed that she could feel the love radiating from us, and it made her very glad.

Keiichi asked, "Did you sleep well last night?"

Takano beamed. "I had the best night's sleep that I've had in years. That was the most comfortable futon I ever used. I feel like a younger woman this morning."

Keiichi smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It's one of my inventions. If you want it, you can have it--I won't need it anymore. You'll find that it never needs cleaning or maintenance, and will always be as neat and fresh as it is today."

Keima took note. "So, Son, you've been inventing things. You could easily make a small fortune with an invention like that. Is that why you and Megumi haven't accepted any money from us this year?"

"Actually, Keima, inventing has been one of my sidelines. It may appear that I don't have a job, but that doesn't mean that I haven't been busy or productive. My main occupations this year have been tutoring and research."

"I see," Keima said, "well, whatever it is that you do, it seems to pay well enough. You lack for nothing here."

Shortly after breakfast was over, Takano made the observation I had been expecting. "Keiichi, I'm astonished at how much you've grown since last year. You used to be timid and hesitant, awkward almost to the point of clumsiness. Now you radiate confidence, you're as graceful as a dancer, and act as if you own the world. I sense much the same from Megumi, but it's less obvious for her because she was always so lively."

I sent to Keiichi::I told you so:

Keiichi answered obliquely, "Takano, do you know what maturity is? Maturity is when you know who you are and what you're good for, and are comfortable with it. Last year I hadn't found myself yet, I didn't know who I was, so I was insecure and unsure of myself. Now I know who I am, and I love it. Meg-chan and I are fortunate, for not only do we know ourselves and our destinies, but we're delighted by that knowledge."

"So just what are you, Keiichi?" asked Takano.

"You'll see for yourself soon enough," he replied with an enigmatic smile.

Graduation was like any other graduation; I won't bore you with the details. Mother wept a bit and Father nodded off for a while. My grades were good, but I didn't graduate with any significant honors except a scroll from the Computer Science department for my outstanding grades there. Well, what did you expect? After all, I was the Mortal of Computing.

Keima wanted to take us all out for dinner afterwards, but we persuaded him that we'd rather eat at home. The restaurants would all be crowded today, and besides, our food was better than any restaurant. Keiichi and I whipped up a Belldandy-style banquet (literally--Belldandy was consulting via telepathic linkage). Takano was impressed at how well the two of us worked together, moving as if one mind coordinated both our bodies (which was indeed the case).

Halfway through the meal, Keima conceded that we were right to want to eat at home. "This food is heavenly," he said.

"It really is," we agreed. If only he knew how right he was.

Takano spoke up. "Not just the food, but the whole temple is so welcoming. Temples are supposed to be places of tranquil serenity, but this one radiates love and harmony and all sorts of positive emotions. I wish I could live in a place like this."

I gave Keiichi a questioning look, and he nodded in reply. "Would you really like to live here?" I asked. "You can, you know. The day after tomorrow the temple will be empty, and it would please both of us to have family living here. We can't sell it to you because we don't own it, but we can give it to you. There's no rent, and no heating or cooling charges because it's comfortable all year long. We can even arrange to have your stuff moved into the temple at no charge if you'd like. If you don't want it, we could offer it to cousin Kenji."

Takano brightened. "Do you really mean it? You would give this place to us? Megumi, you're so kind and generous you must be a Megami!"

Keiichi and I tried hard to stifle our mirth, but failed. We both cracked up. Naturally, Mother and Father didn't get the joke.

"Did I say something funny?" Takano asked.

I answered, "Takano, I said those exact same words to Belldandy when I first met her." I added quietly, "...and I was right, too."

Keima asked, "How could anyone live here rent-free?" It seemed like a quite unusual arrangement in Japan, where housing is expensive.

Keiichi answered with a straight face, "It's a special dispensation from Kami-sama." Keima wasn't amused. Keiichi continued with a warm smile, "I don't want to seem evasive, but tomorrow you'll understand everything that's puzzling today. Think of it as a Zen mystery until then."

* * *

Authors Note: C & C welcome." Be gentle it's only my second time. I'd like to acknowledge the following fanfic authors, whose work has entertained and inspired me: Ed Sharpe for "No Mere Mortal," Brett Handy for "Oh My God!" Sean Gaffney for "Proposal/Wedding/Honeymoon," and Fred Herriot for "A Remarkable Destiny." 


	5. The Wedding

Megumi No Megami  
As told by Megumi

Chapter 5 - Wedding

The next day was Keiichi's wedding day. When our parents awoke I wasn't there, and the temple felt curiously empty. Keiichi was patiently waiting for them in the kitchen. The table was bare, and no food preparation was evident.

Keiichi greeted them warmly. "Good morning, Keima and Takano. I wasn't sure how long you'd sleep, so I postponed making breakfast."

Keima looked slightly disappointed. "I'm hungry this morning, and I was hoping for a meal as good as yesterday's."

Keiichi said with a grin, "In that case, close your eyes and count to three."

Somewhat perplexed, they complied and were soon startled to see a complete breakfast for three had been silently set out on the table. Each place setting contained someone's favorite foods. They noticed that the room had been redecorated in sunny shades of yellow.

"How did you do that?" asked Keima, understandably surprised. "Another of your inventions?"

Keiichi answered, "Today you're going to see and hear many things which will seem to be beyond comprehension, beyond imagining. It will all be completely true, and nothing will be held back. Don't worry, you'll enjoy every minute of it, and you'll remember this day forever as the most wonderful day of your lives. However, there is a small price--before I answer your question I want you both to promise me that you will not use the word 'impossible' for the next 24 hours."

Somewhat awed, both parents promised. Keiichi answered Keima's question, "I made breakfast by using magic."

Keima started to sputter, but Takano laid a hand on his arm and said quietly, "Dear, this may sound strange, but I believe him. Keiichi may sometimes be evasive, but he never lies. Magic may be the simplest explanation for what has just happened."

Keima calmed down. "I suppose that explains how you can live so well without a job."

They chatted quietly for the rest of the meal, and then Keiichi waved his hand. The remains of breakfast vanished leaving the kitchen spotless.

Takano smiled appreciatively and observed, "I can see that you're going to be a marvelous husband. How long have you been a magician?"

"About a year. I've been discovering myself and exploring my limits, trying to see how much I can do."

"If this morning is an example, there's quite a bit that you can do," observed Takano.

"Where's Megumi?" asked Keima, "I haven't seen her today."

"Megumi has an early morning appointment; she's starting her new job. She'll join us soon enough at the wedding."

Keima said, "Oh, she does have a job. I'd heard that she skipped the recruiting sessions, and I thought she was trying to follow in your jobless footsteps."

"In a way she is following in my footsteps. You'll see for yourselves soon. She has an important job, but one no company in Japan could offer her." Taking leave of his parents, Keiichi went into his room, phazing _through_ the door without opening it.

Keima turned to Takano and said, "My dear, I think this is going to be an extraordinary day."

"It already is," she agreed, "Did you notice that he was walking slightly above the floor?"

Nearly two hours later Keiichi emerged from his room, looking very handsome in his wedding attire. His parents were waiting, dressed in their finest clothes.

"My, you do look elegant!" exclaimed Takano.

"I'm glad you like it, I made it myself," Keiichi replied. He led his parents outside. "Now the real fun begins," he said. "No matter what happens, don't be afraid. I've done this often before, and it's perfectly safe." Keiichi quietly cast a mild tranquilizing spell on his parents to temporarily soften the shock they would soon feel. Smiling, he took their hands. The three of them effortlessly rose into the air.

"We're flying!" exclaimed Keima, while Takano could manage only, "Oh!" as she gripped his hand tightly.

They soared higher and higher, faster and faster. There was a moment of disorientation as the universe seemed to dissolve into kaleidoscopic fragments and reform in a new shape. They found themselves flying above a bizarre yet beautiful landscape. The space around them was filled with a variety of floating objects with whimsical shapes. Whatever ground there might be below them was obscured by a distant white mist.

"Is that a lake?" asked Takano, pointing to her left. Slightly below them a large, thin body of clear water floated in midair without visible means of support. Swanlike birds, their plumage in various primary colors, swam serenely on the upper and lower surfaces of the water.

"Look at the tree!" urged Father, pointing to his right. An enormous tree, its trunk dozens of kilometers in diameter and impossibly tall, seemed to fill the whole sky with its green leafy canopy. Its roots were obscured by the white mists far below them. Here and there brightly-lit rectangles could be seen in the bark of the tree trunk. "Are those windows?" he wondered.

"Yes, they're windows," answered Keiichi. "The World Tree has become a prime piece of unreal estate. People now live in the trunk," he paused to point upwards, "and work in the branch offices."

Keima made a choking laugh. Takano giggled. She thought Keiichi always had a wry sense of humor.

Their destination appeared in front of them, a large tetrahedral object with a different structure on each visible surface. They landed in front of a splendid marble-like amphitheater surrounded by a blue lawn and colorful gardens. The scalloped dome of the amphitheater floated without any supports, leaving an unobstructed entrance around the entire perimeter of the building.

Keima looked around and exclaimed, "This is fantastic. I'm sure there isn't anywhere like this on Earth."

"Where are we, Keiichi?" asked Takano.

Keiichi smiled warmly. "Welcome to Asgard, the home of the gods, which you call 'Heaven.' I gave you a brief tour because I thought you'd enjoy the view."

"Heaven?" asked Takano in awe, "It could be; it's certainly beautiful enough." She paused, listening. "What's that music I hear playing in the background? It sounds lovely."

Keiichi identified the tune and laughed. "They're playing 'Stranger in Paradise,' undoubtedly in your honor."

Takano clasped her hands. "How appropriate."

Keima looked around. "If this is the home of the gods, then where are they?"

"Most of them are in the amphitheater waiting for us, but a few are right behind you."

Takano and Keima turned around. They were surprised to see the three Norns, radiant in their goddess attire with their snow-white wings proudly unfurled, standing in a spot that had been empty a moment before. Our parents gasped as they recognized them.

Keiichi said, "Keima, Takano, I'm sorry I couldn't introduce you properly earlier. I hope you forgive me." Turning, he presented the first goddess. "This is my bride Urd, Goddess of the Past."

Takano was impressed by Urd's beauty. "Urd-sama!" she breathed, and bowed.

"Welcome to Heaven. I'm so glad you could come," replied Urd warmly.

Keima was confused. "Son, I thought you were marrying Belldandy."

"Indeed I am, Keima," Keiichi replied. Presenting the second goddess, he said, "This is my bride Belldandy, Goddess of the Present."

Takano bowed and said, "Belldandy-sama!"

"You should be proud of your son. He's a very special person," said Belldandy.

Father was bewildered. "Keiichi, are you marrying _two_ goddesses?"

"No, Keima, I'm marrying _four_ goddesses. The rules of marriage are quite different in Heaven than they are on Earth." Keima looked dazed. 

Turning to the youngest goddess, Keiichi said, "This is my bride Skuld, Goddess of the Future."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Skuld-sama," said Mother with another bow. Takano regretted her earlier hostility towards the "foreigners."

"You're a very fortunate couple," said Skuld, "No other mortals have attended a wedding in Heaven before."

Keima looked at her closely. "She's a very pretty young woman, but is she old enough to marry?" he wondered.

Keiichi explained, "Keima, she's much older than you are. Goddess age can't be judged by appearance because they, and I, are immortal."

Father thought to himself, "I hope you're man enough to manage four wives."

"No problem, Keima, I assure you," answered Keiichi, who had picked up the thought. Suddenly there were three more Keiichis, each embracing one of the goddess. You might say he was beside himself with joy. Takano managed an "Eep!" while Keima stood speechless. The extra grooms then disappeared, leaving the customary number of Keiichis behind.

Keiichi proudly announced, "Now I have a special treat for you." He pointed upwards.

I made a dramatic entrance, floating down from the sky, radiant in my brand-new goddess attire, with my snow-white wing feathers delicately edged with metallic platinum. My facial markings, which resembled the "apple man" fractal design, were rendered in shades of brown and gold instead of the usual dark blue.

Beaming, Keiichi presented me, "May I present our newest Megami--my bride Megumi, Goddess of Computing."

Takano was dazzled. "Megumi, is that you? Has my little girl become a goddess?" She looked as if she couldn't decide whether to embrace me or worship me. Keima was speechless again.

I smiled and greeted them. "Welcome to Heaven, Takano and Keima." I hugged my mother. Takano attempted to return the hug, but her hands ran into my wings. The wings promptly vanished. I explained, "Wings are worn only on formal occasions; they're neither functional nor practical." Takano returned my hug. With a mischievous grin, I added, "You're both fortunate today. Very seldom does one get to be parent of the bride _and_ parent of the groom at the same wedding."

Leaving Mother's embrace, I rose a few centimeters into the air and kissed Keima. "I always wanted to kiss you without having to stretch up or make you bend down. Now I can." My wings reappeared.

Father managed to say, "Now I understand what was so funny last night when Takano said that you must be a Megami. She was just a little premature, that's all."

Takano asked, "How can a brother and sister marry each other? Isn't that a little unusual?"

Keiichi explained, "There is no incest taboo in Asgard, because most of the gods are close or distant relatives."

Before they could answer, another figure approached us. Although he appeared elderly, he walked with vigor and dignity and carried himself erect. He had no wings or god-markings, but his aura of power and commanding presence left no possible doubt about his identity.

Keiichi kept a straight face as he said, "My father-in-law will be officiating at the ceremony."

Takano was overwhelmed. "Kami-sama!" Keima was again speechless--this was definitely more than he could deal with. They both bowed very low.

Kami-sama assisted the mortal couple to their feet. He disliked genuflecting, but made no mention of it on this happy occaison. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." It was impossible to doubt his sincerity.

Then Kami-sama turned to Keiichi, winked, and said, "See you inside, Son." He disappeared.

Takano said to Keima, "Dear, do you remember the feeling we were getting in the presence of Keiichi and Megumi? Doesn't Kami-sama give you the same feeling?"

Then she realized the implications of what she had just said. "Oh no! Impo..." she cut off, remembering her promise. Her children felt like Kami-sama! It made no sense, but the evidence was unmistakable. No wonder Keiichi had warned them that they'd encounter things beyond comprehension.

The wedding party now entered the amphitheater where the ceremony was to be held. An audience of several hundred deities was already in attendance. Our parents were seated in the front row next to Mara, who looked beautiful in her goddess attire and wings. Deiko and Phoko were seated next to Mara, and all three were holding hands. Donner was also in the front row, a short distance away.

The ceremony itself was brief, moving, and meaningful. We had written the words ourselves because there was no precedent. Instead of "I do," five voices chorused in unison, "We already have, and we always will." We pledged our mutual love in front of Kami-sama and all the gods in Heaven. You can't get any more sincere than that. Keima and Takano, overcome by emotion, wept copious tears of joy and held each other's hands tightly.

After the ceremony there was a brief pause for a photo opportunity. Only one picture was taken.

As they left the amphitheater our parents were surprised to see the gods stepping onto a rainbow which carried them away swiftly like a giant escalator. A small sign on the side of the rainbow read "Bifrost Rapid Transit Co." Keiichi explained that they were going to the reception hall, and led them onto the rainbow. They followed him somewhat timidly, but found the ride was smooth and effortless. A few minutes later they arrived at their destination and stepped off.

They were now standing near a large bubble filled with tables and chairs, which served as the banquet hall. A peacock-like bird, which appeared to be composed of living flame, approached them. Keiichi extended his hand and offered the bird some black nuggets. The firebird ate the offering daintily. "Thank you, Sensei," it said.

"It talks," exclaimed Keima.

"Of course he does," answered Keiichi. "Would you like to feed him?"

Keima didn't hesitate. "Yes, I would." Keiichi gave him some of the black tidbits, and Keima offered them to the bird. "It tickles," he observed as the firebird ate delicately from his hand. The bird bowed when he had finished eating and then turned to leave.

"What were we feeding him?" asked Keima.

"Coal, of course," answered Keiichi. "What else would a firebird eat?" He led our parents into the hall, walking through the bubble which offered no resistance.

Inside the banquet hall the tables were piled high with every delicacy imaginable. Our parents were seated at the table of honor along with Kami-sama and the wedding party. Many deities came by to offer their good wishes, and a good time was had by all. Keiichi introduced his parents to Mara, calling her his student and friend. Deiko and Phoko also came by to pay their respects. Keima had recovered from his shock and was enjoying the festivities. Takano and Keima asked many questions of Skuld and Belldandy, who had been seated next to them.

After a while Takano turned to Keiichi. "Son, you mentioned that you're immortal. Are you a god?"

"No Takano," he answered, indicating his unmarked forehead. "I'll never grow old or die, and I can't be injured. I seem to be something unique, neither god nor mortal."

She was puzzled. "If you aren't a god, why are all the gods treating you with such respect? They almost seem to be in awe of you."

"Takano, I'm their sensei, their teacher and advisor."

"Oh! I see," she said.

Keima asked, "Just what do you teach, Son?"

"I'll begin by teaching advanced magic techniques, but I'll teach a variety of other subjects as needed. I've even heard a rumor that Kami-sama wants to enroll in some of my courses."

Keima considered this. "You can teach magic to the gods? That's  
remarkable. It explains a lot. But what could you teach Kami-sama?" he asked.

"This is just speculation, but I may be able to teach him precision, economy, and efficiency. I have very little power, so my magic must be highly efficient. Kami-sama may have so much power that he never needed to learn fine control or efficient use. It might increase his effectiveness manyfold."

Takano asked Keiichi, "Why are Megumi's wings decorated? All the other Megami seem to have plain white wings."

Keiichi turned to me and asked, "Meg-sama, would you like to show them your new license?"

I produced it and handed it over. It read, "Megumi, Star Class Unlimited Goddess of Computing." Not too shabby!

I explained, "Kami-sama had insisted upon the metallic trim, which is reserved for Star Class deities. I'd wanted plain wings like the others, but I've been overruled."

"I see," said Takano, "but what's a Star Class Goddess?"

Keiichi tried to explain. "There never has been one before. Megumi made history when she took the First Class goddess test while still a mortal, and outscored all the deities by a healthy margin. That was unthinkable. Now that she has goddess-level magical power, she's a hundred times more capable than anyone else in Heaven except Kami-sama."

Keima asked me why my license was made out to 'Megumi,' since most official documents required a person's full legal name.

I answered, "Gods and demons have only a given name, so I had to drop my family name. Keiichi is keeping his full name, in part as a sign that he isn't a god."

Takano asked, "Keiichi, is there anything you can't do?"

"Many people have been wondering that, including me. I don't think I can create an entire universe as complex as the one we live in, which is just as well because I don't want the responsibility that would entail. I don't want to hurt people if it can possibly be avoided. Other than that, even I don't know what my limits are. Let me show you a little more of what I can do. Look!" He pointed to the table in front of her. Standing next to her plate was an 18 centimeter high Keiichi.

"Oh he's cute," exclaimed Takano, "Can I keep him?"

The doll-sized figure spoke up, "Sorry, Takano, you can't take me home, but I may bring you a model on my next visit. Now here's someone else you should meet."

A young woman who had been sitting next to Mara stood up and approached the head table. "Hello, Father, Hello Mother," she said. They didn't recognize her at first. "I'm Megumi's older sister," the woman explained with a warm smile.

Takano thought quickly. Megumi doesn't have an older sister, and this woman has no markings or wings, which means... "You're my daughter, Keiichi!" Takano exclaimed.

By now Keima had lost the capacity to be shocked or overwhelmed, and was just accepting whatever came along with grace and humor. "Pleased to meet you," he said with a slight bow.

Onna-Keiichi gestured at the table in front of Keima. There was a 20-centimeter tall miniature giant panda standing there, eating a tiny joint of bamboo. Keima said, "Let me guess. This is Keiichi too. Can you do Ranma and Akane also?" Father was a manga (comic book) fan.

The panda produced a sign that read, "No problem, Keima," and two more small figures appeared on the table. The male was dressed in red over black, the female wore blue and white.

Keima looked them over carefully and laughed. "Very good, Son. Now I have a variable and indeterminate number of children, with arbitrary statures, genders, and species. Why does it feel like the most natural thing in the world?"

Takano addressed onna-Keiichi, "You already have four wives, and may have more in the future. Are you going to marry some nice young men too?"

Onna-Keiichi replied, "I might, if the right person came along. I've my eye on one possibility already. He needs some time to mature, and I'm waiting to see how he turns out. If Skuld doesn't want him..."

Mother nodded. "You can afford to be patient; you'll never lack for time or lovers. I'm so happy for you. Yesterday I was pleased when I thought you were marrying one woman. Now I can feel how much all five of you love each other, and I'm sure you'll be very happy together." Takano lowered her voice. "I think this ceremony wasn't really needed, but was arranged for our benefit. There's no way you could have explained all this to us otherwise. Am I right?"

Onna-Keiichi's eyes twinkled, and she nodded in agreement. "Takano, you always were pretty sharp."

After the reception was over, Keiichi presented our parents with some special gifts. First, he gave them a blue box containing four gleaming white feathers, one lightly edged with gleaming platinum. Seen up close they had the luster of fine pearls.

"These are beautiful!" exclaimed Takano. She was certain that none of her friends had wing feathers from their daughters-in-law.

Then Keiichi gave them a framed copy of the wedding photograph. It showed Keiichi in the center, flanked by a parent and two brides on each side, with Kami-sama in the background smiling warmly.

"These are wonderful, precious gifts, but we can't display them. How could we possibly explain these to anyone else?" asked Keima.

"Don't worry," answered Keiichi. "They're protected by a magic spell. Anyone who doesn't know the truth will see only bird feathers and a Morisato family portrait. I hope you can explain the feathers without much difficulty."

He then gave them a card imprinted with a mailing address and a telephone number. "You'll be able to call us at this number, or send us mail at this address" he said.

"That's one long distance phone call!" exclaimed Keima with a chuckle.

"You won't have to pay for a call, Keima, Heaven will pick up the charges."

After a final round of thanks and best wishes, Keiichi returned his parents to the temple.

That is the true story of how I became a goddess. The rest is history. Keiichi lost no time in beginning the slow and careful remodeling of Asgard, Earth, and Hell. I eventually bore a son by Kami-sama. Onna-Keiichi bore a daughter by the same father at the same time, so that my boy would have a playmate. The experience led him to suggest a few minor anatomical adjustments to make childbirth less of an ordeal, and billions of women have benefited. It's been an interesting life for all of us, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Authors Note: C & C welcome." Be gentle it's only my second time. I'd like to acknowledge the following fanfic authors, whose work has entertained and inspired me: Ed Sharpe for "No Mere Mortal," Brett Handy for "Oh My God!" Sean Gaffney for "Proposal/Wedding/Honeymoon," and Fred Herriot for "A Remarkable Destiny."

I have to confess. I didn't really 'write' this story; I sort of 'transcribed' it. Think of it as one of those "as-told-to" autobiographies. My first fanfic, Keiichi's Magic Trick, came to me fully formed and complete and wouldn't let go of me until I had written it down. I had never imagined that I would or could write fiction. The experience left me curious--could I write a story under my own power the way ordinary people do? I wanted to find out.

I began by inviting the characters into my skull to discuss doing a sequel. Not only did they accept, they returned my hospitality by inviting me to visit them while they lived it. I was _there_ during Keiichi's flying lesson, I was _there_ when Belldandy projected the wedding scene, I was _there_ during that 'facts-of-life' talk and several other scenes. You may be able to tell which ones they are if you read carefully. Most of the other scenes I got second-hand from one or more of the characters. I was _not_ invited to the orgy.

In a small number of cases I've changed the dialog slightly in an effort to make a smoother narrative. For example, Belldandy's _exact_ words were: "Kei-chan, I don't want to marry you unless you promise to be unfaithful to me." I was just as surprised as Keiichi was when she said this. But she had just said that they were already married, so I changed her wording a bit for ease of reading. Belldandy didn't mind.

There are also some scenes that had to be cut. In one, Keiichi waxes lyrical about how different it is to make love to each of his wives. Belldandy is like a glass harmonica--a gentle touch brings forth a pure note of pleasure that quickly builds. Urd is like a percussion instrument, say an amplified drum set. You have to work at it, but you get a lot for your effort. Skuld is like a synth, endlessly versatile. Megumi is like a concertina, adaptable and flexible, well suited to lively tempos, and she has to be squeezed now and then. I asked Keiichi if this made him feel like a bandleader or something. Unfortunately, I can't repeat his reply here, but it contained the word "baton."

Finally, It wasn't my idea to portray Keiichi as comparable to Kami-sama. Keiichi protested that it wasn't his idea either, but the goddesses were adamant.

M.B. 4/7/98. Slightly Revised 10/9/06.


End file.
